


Unusual Safe Haven

by TurtleChix



Category: TMNT (2012), TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: A slight revampment of my first attempt of our world crossing over with TMNT. Most of what I described is what I had previously went through and just adding it to make the story more interesting or my imagination that spouted forth from in my mind trying to get out cause it was a dream that spouted this.Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth yawn as she stared at her computer screen, trying to stay awake waiting for one of her friends to reply to a role play response she sent them. She knows she should be asleep but she has to be awake at night if her mom needs something from her. That and she just got used to being a night owl. Figuratively speaking. She refreshed the page a few times and decide that her role playing pal had fallen asleep and clicked on a different tab. She scroll down and click on the teenage mutant ninja turtles show, the two thousand twelve version.

 

She's grown quite fond of this new rendition of them. Likes how Leo is actually acting like a teenager and showing a fan boy side that was not really in the previous version. She loved the way the hot headed but secretly sensitive and sweet side of Raph, especially towards those he cared about. It made her sad when he lost Spike to being mutated into Slash but glad that things got worked through and they all moved passed it as well as make a new friendship with Casey. Also the fact he is scared of something makes him more normal and less well, in lame mans terms untouchable in awesomeness.

 

It absolutely delighted her with the cute sweet but odd personality of Mikey, whom reminds her of her brother before he started middle school, he was so much fun then but he had to grow up at some point. She found it awesome that they gave Splinter a daughter, whom of which she felt sorry for Karai and hopes that they can unmutate her back to her normal self soon so she is not a shape shifting snake girl.

 

And finally the adorkable quirky side of Donnie whenever he is around April and the fact they are allowing him to have a crush on a girl. Elizabeth laugh to herself fully knowing that one of the original creators of the tmnt Peter Lardman is probably having an ulster because he absolutely despises the guys even remotely have a possible relationship with a girl. She's guessing that in the past the he probably didn't have much luck with most girls and feels adamant that they should have zero chances at even remotely having a 'romantic relationship' with a girl. She blinked in mild surprise to see she had gotten so lost in thought that she'd not realize that she was already half way through the third episode of season one already.

 

"Jeez... I'm more out of it than I usually am." Looking at the clock and realize that she's going to have to go to the school of horror soon. With a groan disdain she pulls herself away from her laptop and goes to the shower.

 

"Great Elizabeth. Another night of sleeplessness before going to school." She mutters to herself while getting into the shower turning on the freezing cold water so it'll be easier to stay awake on the bus and through all of the important classes before free period where there will be time to take a thirty minute nap.

 

School would not be so bad if it were not for the fact she kept getting harassed and bullied by the other kids. Partly because from what she is guessing her being in special ed classes because of her being in the Autism Spectrum issue which makes it a difficulty learning some subjects more than others. Least for most kids. She may have it but it was a mild version. She mostly only had issues with keeping track of the blasted homework. And it also is a possibly the 'mental' disability makes her feel like a sore thumb around other kids her age due to her not thinking the way they would making her seem weird to them.

 

Sighing getting out of the shower, her light blue eyes reflecting in the mirror while she looks at the bruises and scars on her freckled creamy colored skin. Her family thinks she got these from riding her bicycle and getting into accidents while riding it. She lets them think that due to not wanting to burden them with having to worry about her mental well being. Wrapping the towel around her body she headed back to her room to put some clothes on.

 

“My parents have enough stress to deal with.” She mumbles to herself as memories come to her making her heart ache. The bills, mos of them from her mom nearly dying in the hospital from due to a high consideration of blood clots. All because a doctor she had previously miss reading her symptoms as a flu virus.

 

“My mother has enough to worry about. I don't need to add to her worries.”

 

After going through the cloths she has she chose slip on a black and white print of what looks like a New York tee shirt, a slightly worn hooded burgundy jacket, a favorite pair denim jeans, and her 6 pm sneakers. Tying back the still wet chestnut brown hair in a braid as she looks at the time and sees she is able finish what is left of the tmnt episode that was being watched and get to the bus in time. Grabbing her backpack of which was hastenly shoved her long loved Littlefoot stuffed animal not caring what anyone says. After having been bullied so long she has become mostly numb to it, her colored and sketching pencils, and the well used sketchbook she's been drawing in. Sitting back down in her chair she click the play button to resume the episode.

 

Watching the show she smiled giddily silently cheering as saw the Raph is going to defeat Spiderbites. All of the sudden it seems that one of Spiderbites's head legs things grab a hold of drug her through the screen barely giving her a chance to process what is going on. Looking around wildly as she's flung through the air, clutching her backpack in a death grip screaming out like a freaking banshee from Irish folklore.

 

" _WH_ _H_ _ **HYYYY**_!" Is the only thing that is coming to her mind to shout out seeing as she'd suddenly became throwing object. Her eyes screwed shut tightly expecting to crash into a wall and get seriously injured as someone caught her. Opening her eyes she discovers she is in Leo's arms. She blinks while thinking if she were not so freaked out by having been thrown she'd of laughed at the fact that here friend would be so jealous of her right now seeing as he is her favorite character in the show.

 

"How the shell did a human get in here? Of all times just.. argh!" She hears Raph's voice suddenly sounding like he is highly annoyed. Looking in his direction blinking again as she overcomes one form of shock and passing into another.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


How the heck did she get sucked into the tmnt show!?


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth forced herself to stare at her lap, trying not to freak out.

 

"Stay here okay?" Looking up at Leo she stares blankly before nodding. Skin pale she watched him go back to his brothers and defeat Spider Bites nearly the same way, only Raph does not say what he did on the show. They were silent up til Spider Bites had fled. Remain where she was, not because she was doing what Leo told her to do, but because she was freaking petrified and confused at how this happened.

 

Granted, any tmnt fan would do anything to be in her shoes. And admittedly there were times she longed for it to, even prayed for it to happen even if it was for only a hour or less than that. But she gave up on it when the prayers were not answered. So why now? Why is she here?

 

"Guy's I think she is in shock" Donnie's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Tightening her grip on my backpack her eyes tear up slightly. Her eyes screw themselves shut tightly as she began to tremble, feeling herself begin to black out.

  
  


  
  


* * *

~Time skip brought to you by Mikey doing the hula~

* * *

 

  
  


  
  


The next time she open her eyes, she finds herself in a bed. The sun shining through the blinds of a nearby window. With a groan she sits up and looks around blinking. It is not her room, so that means she was either was spending the night at someone's house which she highly doubted, kidnapped, or it isn't a dream. Hearing the door open, she turned her head seeing April walk in. Telling her what is happening is real, or still dreaming. A bite to the lining of her cheek gave her a spark of pain, so nope. Not a dream.

 

"Oh you're up? You were attacked by the Purple Dragon's but a couple friends and I managed to chase them away. Are you okay?" She comes over and sits next to Elizabeth, telling her a story that would seem plausible and if she were someone from the show she'd believe it. Deciding to play along she gave a solemn nod. 'Perhaps if I do happen to encounter the guys again at some point, well I'll just see what happens from there. I just hope I can find a way home eventually.'

 

"... Y-yeah I think so..." She respond and bit her lower lip slightly, hopeful that she would be able to come up with something believable. Well as believable that she could given _how_ she had come to appear in a middle of a fight at random. A fight that was between a mutant spider ant four hero ninja mutant turtle teens... yeah no problems thinking of a excuse what so ever.

 

"My name is April O'Neil, what's your name?" She hears the red head state with a smile. She smiled back in responce. 'Well, I may as well use my name. Not like there would be a reason to make a fake name.'

 

"Elizabeth Delmar." She responds managing a small smile. April goes quiet slightly, making Eilizabeth start to feel nervious. 'Why is she looking at me like that? Is there someone already here with that name?' He anxiousnes comes to her face as she looked at April with confusion and worriment.

 

"What?" She asks feeling like her hairs were standing on end at the back of her neck. Not liking the chill sensation crawling up her spine leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She had not felt something like this since she was a child. And then it was because she had thought there was something or someone watching her when it was really nothing. It... is a unsettling feeling she hoped she would not feel again. Even if the circumstances are different.

 

"Nothing it's just.... you have the same name as the girl that went missing two years ago." Elizabeth blink feeling startled from the information April just told her, and the uneasy sensation doubling in intensity. 'Wait what? Is this some sort of sick joke!?' She takes in a dee breathe willing herself to cal down. Freaking out will not do herself any good.

 

"What do you mean.. that I went missing?" She inquires he voice filled clearly expressing her confusion.

 

"Hang on." April states as she opens up her laptop clicking and typing until a page comes up, showing her the article titled 'Daughter of Multimillionaire Stephan Delmar goes missing'. She finds herself at a loss mentally pondering this.

 

'I see the picture at the head of the article and I see my family and a girl who looks exactly like me. According to the article, she went missing on the way to school, and there was a picture showing her in the exact same outfit I'm wearing. I can't believe it, She looks like me and yet, she is not me. It's like the show is making room for me.'

 

“What happened to you during those two years?" Hearing April ask with a mix of concern and curiosity. Looking over at April with a blank expression; she realizes now much to her dismay, she apparently has no choice but to accept this role. Least until she gets to the bottom of what happened to this place's her.

  
  


  
  


  
  


"I had no idea I was even missing."


	3. Chapter 3

About a week has passed now.

 

 

 

Elizabeth has been staying with the show's version of her 'family'. They are very similar in many ways to them, but she can't help but feel bad for lying to them by accepting she's their long lost family member. She feels like some sort of fraud. It is making her feel desperate. Wanting to tell them the truth and stop lying to them, and everyone around her. But she doesn't have the heart to do that, not that they would believe her anyways.

 

Placing her head on the desk she lets out a depressed sigh. Thinking about her _real_ family outside of this tv show. Heck she does not know anymore if this is a tv show for all she know this may be a dream or something... but if it isn't.. her family must be so worried about her.

 

"You okay? You seem a little depressed." April asks her with slight concern in her voice. Turning her head she managed a reassuring smile. She was glad that at least here she has someone she could concider a true friend. Even if this friendship may or may not be just in her head it was nice. To finally have a friend. Though real or not she does not want her to worry, so she gave a soft hum before resonding.

 

"I'm fine, this algebra equation is just giving me a headache." She tell her something that would seem reasonable. 'I wish I could tell someone, anyone the truth. But then everyone would thing I am crazy. Not only that I blew my chance to tell the truth when I decided to play along with the role given to me. The ship has sailed, and I am a just a hitchhiker along for the ride.'

 

"So what are you doing after school today?" She asks her as she sits up, knowing fully well she will be at the guy's 'lair'. She thinks it is around the time for the 4th episode, 'New Friend, Old Enemy'. She smile sadly remembering how Bradford tied up Mikey in that episode hurting not only Mikey's feelings but also making her want to beat Bradford on the head multiple times with a crowbar. The jerk would deserve it too.

 

"Oh you know, homework and stuff." April says avoiding looking at her. Rolling her eyes Elizabeth grins in amusement. Knowing where she would be really going and whom exsactly it would be with. Though she knew she could not call her out on it. Least not fully without leading to supsicions. Does not means she could not playfully tease though.

 

"Really I thought you'd be hanging out with that guy who keeps calling and texting you." April's face turns pink and she rubs the back of her neck. 'Haha yes! My opt has a chance to thrive here!' She thought with glee as she smirked in silent victory. Even if she would not see it happen it made her happy to know that at least here it was possible for April and Donnie to possibly become a item. 

 

"Hehe, Uh he is just a friend, sides he does not live around here..." Elizabeth smiled before giggling slightly. 'Sure he was just a friend. At least for now.' She decides to have mercy on April and give her a out. 'Before I end up saying something that would draw attention to the fact I _know_ whom her friends are.

 

"Okay then if you say so." She shrugs as she got back to work on the class assignment. She finish the project with ease like she normally did due to inheriting her father's gift for math. Smiling softly she gets out her sketchpad and flip to a blank page. 'Maybe a little drawing can help me clear my head.'

 

Grabbing a pencil she is intending on drawing a cat.... but it ends up morphing into Raph. Whom is sporting a taunting smirk. '…. Its almost like he is trying to say some wisecrack comment about how I am trying to avoid the situation that I am stuck here forever. Or something like that.' She frowned in annoyance at the sketch in preparing to flip the page when April takes the sketchpad and stares at it in shock.

  
  


…......

  
  


'Oh god, I can almost hear what she is thinking, and it does not suit well for me what ever the outcome is.' She lets out a nervous laugh, inwardly cursing at herself for not flipping the page sooner to prevent this confrontation. April looks a over staring at her for a moment before telling her bluntly.

 

"We need to talk before school tomorrow, back in a ally. I'll come to your apartment and walk with you to there." She shrunk into her seat and nod. Not objecting in anyway shape or form as she rips the doodle of Raph from the sketchpad before handing it back after tucking the picture she took in her folder.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


'What the heck did I get myself into now?'


	4. Chapter 4

April walked into her friends' home. Heading towards the living room an soft smile forming at the sound of Space Heroes being on. Her friends are not your average people. In fact if some random person saw them they'd freak out and tried to run away screaming monster or freak. Her friends' are mutants, turtles to be precise. Their father is a mutant rat whom is a great ninja master. He was once human but due to the Kraang having brought this thing called mutagen into our world it caused him and his sons to be who they are to this very day.

 

Admittedly when she first met them she thought that they were freaky but decided that they were way less freaky than the aliens who had kidnapped her and her poor father, whom is still missing. With a sigh she walked over and sat on the sofa, which draws their attention to her. Donnie, whom it is easy to tell has a puppy love crush on her, not that she really minds, comes over and sits next to her.

 

"Long day at school?" He asks with a caring, concerned smile. She feels a lot better as she smiled at him letting the tenseness from her shoulders loosen as she relaxes. What did she do to deserve such a great guy as her friend?

 

"Yeah, uh, you guys remember that girl you dropped off at my home." She inquires with an arched brow looking at the four of them. She hears Leo pause his video tape recordings of his show attention focusing on her. Along with Mikey and Raph stopping what each were doing respectively likely wondering why she was asking.

 

"Yeah, we saw her appear up on the news a couple days ago. What about her?" Raph states setting his magazine down, his vibrant green eyes focusing on her expression unreadable. April bites her lip slightly as se recalls the picture she is going to show them. 'How would he take it to find she has drawn him perfectly, even if she had never seen him when he is relaxed and being himself with his family and myself included?' The thought she had caused her to hesitate for a moment before taking out the drawing. Regardless of her concerns this needs to be talked about.

 

"She drew this in class. I was wondering what you guys wish to do. Should we talk with her about this. I mean Elizabeth is a sweet girl, and as soon as she comes around to accepting you guys like I have I'm sure she'd be a loyal friend." She says turning it to show them while glance at Raph to take in his reaction. She watched as his expression is mixed of glaring in annoyance and surprised at her drawing of him.

 

"... Well that is one way to do it. We could scare her into not drawing ever again instead." Raph states crossing his arms after snatching the drawing from her. She is not surprised by his statement, though she wonders why he would feel led to take the doodle? She shakes the thought off, he is probably going to burn it or something.

 

"Don't you think that is a little overkill?" Leo and Donnie ask at the same time with a nervous expression on their faces. He gave an annoyed huff in responce. Crossing his arms and looking away from everyone.

 

"What I just saying it is a option." He responds with a shrug, shoving the drawing into his belt. Sure it was...

 

"You think she would be willing to do a picture of me?" Mikey asks with a grin making her smile. Given how she is fast at drawing and enjoied slipping surprise doodle onto people's desks that were having a bad day to get them to smile, even though she usually did it anonymously. She did not see any reason she would not do a doodle however if someone asked. Though the expression she had when she drew this specific drawing...

 

"Given her expression she had when she did the drawing of Raph she probably has already." She states before standing up. Placing her hands on her hip she let out a sigh before putting on a big grin. Filled with optimisium that this girl would be a good new friend for everyone involved. For the guys and Elizabeth herself. 'That and it will be nice to have a actual other girl here to hang out with.'

 

"I arranged a time for everyone to talk to her. Raph, be on your best behavior. We don't want to scare her to death. "Raph rolls his eyes and everyone laughs. Tomorrow will tell everyone wither or not Elizabeth will be able to join the group or not. April found herself hoping she will be able to. For some reason she has the feeling it is something that is meant to happen.

  
  


  
  


  
  


'My feelings have never been wrong before so I am going to trust it.'

* * *

A black figure darts from place to place, trying to locate the remains of someone who has had been lost from this world. It had found the remains, even though it has been two years any person sensitive to it one can still feel the pain and agony. As well as the deep hatred for those who caused her death. Anger towards those whom still live giving up on even trying to find her.

 

The tiny figure in the blackness has a smirk on his face. He holds out his hands unleashing a great foreboding power over the remains and also drops capsules of mutagen upon it, creating a new body with terrifying powers.

 

"Arise my dark beauty, now is the time to make this world be showered in all evil and darkness" The girl opens her eyes, clad in a grim, slightly revealing outfit. Her deep red lips turn up in a slightly fanged smirk as she stands up. She nods and heads off in a random direction.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


"I won't disappoint you, Lucifer."


	5. Chapter 5

Staring into the night sky Elizabeth began looking back upon what happened earlier today. Placing her chin on her knee she found herself getting lost in her thoughts. Sighing closing her eyes she felt the change of the winds making her hair billow it gracefully, looking like it's taking part in the dance of the sky. It is very calming. And it helps clear her head some.

 

Ever since she got here she's caused things to change that were not meant to happen. With a huff she got up, leaving the balcony and head to the room that belongs to the girl that is meant to be here instead of her. Smiling sadly she looked around, at this other hers' pictures and trophies, the memories that she had in this room are like a unheard story longing to be listened to.

 

This girl, this version of her may look the same on the outside. But inside the two were very different people. She was outdoing, bold, unafraid of a challenge. Loved by everyone around her that was not apart of her immediate family, athletic, likely held no fear for anything or anyone. She did not have to force a happy smile. Nor have to bare with the things the things Elizabeth had to bare with my family in her reality. 'I am not her. I can't even fool myself to think I ever can be her.' Her gaze harden as she felt a resolve strongly take hold within her.

 

She has to find a way to find a way to find her, and find the purpose and reason for she herself being here now. Maybe she can go home after her propose is completed. Lay in the bed she began feeling tired as sleep is about to overtake her.

 

"I have to find a way to set things right..." Is the last thing she say before entering into a troubled sleep.

  
  


  
  


  
  


'Hang on, I'll find you and help you get back home. You deserve that, you deserve to be with your family.'

* * *

A dark and scary silence has fallen upon the warehouse of the Sliver Wolves gang hide out. They watch in fear as the very life is sucked out of their former boss by a woman who looks no more that fifteen, maybe sixteen. Fear is so thick in the air you could almost smell it. The lady grins darkly as she extracts the last of the pitiful man's life from his freshly deceased corpse, licking her lips after the meal.

 

Her ice cold blue eyes flash a momentary blood red as she lets out a sickeningly sweet crazed laugh. The men there sweat as the mutter to each other. 'She is a monster' and 'I hope she doesn't kill us'. A few of them are even crying. The woman smirks at them, eyeing them all and taking into consideration of doing the same to them as she did to their boss. Instead she walks over and lounges in the chair that previously was owned by the man.

 

"Pledge yourselves to me and I'll let you all serve me for the rest of your pitiful short lives." Her evil aura permeates the room from her very core. She smiles as the all bow to her swearing to her their allegiance. Oh yes, she will have fun with this new life that has been given to her.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Let the age of horror begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth look around herself, seeing what looks like a setting from a steam punk anime show only the thing is that in replacement for the steam power is crystal power. and many of the people here have smaller crystals around their necks. The crystals give off a soft glow, and when they are being used to power something or are activated for those who are still training to control their abilities glow so bright some would think it was a small sun.

 

Some of the people have a human appearance and wear the steam punk Victorian themed cloths, while others look like that energy being from Ben Ten which her brother liked to watch, of which does not exist here. Though they don't pink and black, more like a white light with a gleaming color outline which is the same as the eyes, and also have a more refined appearance and come in more than just females. They also had the crystals but it is embedded into their chests. For what ever reason she can't fully understand.

 

Deciding to wander around, seeing as this is a dream she found herself curious of what else is here. She has been having since she got brought to this world from her own. She doesn't really understand why but she feel oddly at peace here. Like every time she's in this dream she notices a little girl, blonde with big green eyes and peachy skin, and one of the glowing being things which looks like a elder, aqua and white colored female are following her around. This time though, she decides to communicate with them.

 

"So, why do you keep following me in my dream." The little girl smiles at her. Looking to be very happy to finally being addressed and acknowledged. A pleasant energy coming from her.

 

"We are waiting for you to ask us that so we can give you your necklace!" She exclaims with a huge heart warming grin. Though did not stay at full energy long as it dropped a tiny bit. Her eyes looking to be sad and... mournful.

 

"This world's version was here too a couple years back but she had been killed before she could learn to use her gifts so she could help the seven destined to save the home planet she is from." Elizabeth blinked slightly alarmed at this infromation. Red flags popping up as mild panic and concern set in.

 

"Whoa whoa wait, so this is not a dream!?” She exclaimed taking half a step back. Feeling almost more overwhelmed than the moment she had been dragged out of the place she had been living originally. And that was saying something cause that day was so much that it caused her to pass out. Which leads her to mentally question can one faint while in a dream place. If this was a dream place?! 'I'm so confused.' The elder smiles, seemingly able to sense her destress as she gave out a answer.

"Yes... and no. Yes it is a dream in a since cause your body is asleep on the planet earth, no because your spirit is here and you are able to interact with everyone and everything here." The girl smiles and nods. Excitement radiating off of her as she bounces in place slightly.

 

"Gran is right, she is going to teach you LOTS of stuff!" Taking a full step back  this time she shakes her head. 'So. This world's version of me.. is she really dead? Who killed her? And why? Was it cause of having been called to this place as her destiny or something?' With a groan she takes hold of her head in her hands.

 

“Why is it that bad things always seem to be happening to me?" She asked herself aloud. First she gets taken from her home against her will, now she finds out that she is a replacement. A double to make up for this worlds her having been killed before she could for fill her own destiny. With a sigh she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

"Is there anyone else that could do this?" She asked the elder. She watched as they noded with a slight frown. Looking to be frustrated about it for some reason.

 

"Yes, your friend April O'Neil, whom is one of the seven. But for some reason she is mentally and spiritually blocked from coming here." Elizabeth sighed. She could have guessed that herself. April is a very powerful person once she gets control of her powers once she is aware of them after all. Just took a while for them to become fully unlocked. Probably due to that time in the show where she was strapped into a machine the Kranng were using to get her dna somehow to 'fix' their mutagen.

 

It is something of which had not happened yet and possibly may not happen if she can find a way to talk about things without making them sound like she demeaning anyone. She watched the whole show almost. Just up to the the episode that started the space ark, so she has a lot of 'prophetic' intervention if something is happened that happened in the show... least up to that point.... provided things do happen the same in some encounters. Sitting down she began mulling over the information that was forced down her throat in a sense before she went on a mental divergence.

 

"... alright. I guess since I am here I may as well try." She's not sure if this is really real, because her mind does have a wild imagination and as such her dreams can be a bit... crazy.. from time to time. Then again. She is in a world with actual living breathing mutant ninja turtles. So maybe it would not sound _as_ crazy.

 

"Yea~ Here is your crystal!" The girl states grinning latching it onto her neck. "Here is April's too." she says putting it in my pocket. These actions cause her to arch a brow. This child is practically like a energizer bunny or something. Least while happy and excited.

 

"Um, thanks?... Wait why are you giving me April's if I am not here physically? Heck even attaching one to my neck itself seems pointless." She questions the girl frowning in confusion. The elder and the girl just smile.

 

"You will understand when you wake up." She heard a third voice from behind her. She turned to see who it is when suddenly is jolted out of the dream waking up when blankets ripped from her body and the bed.

 

With a yelp, that sound more like a startled squirrel than a yelp to be honest, she looks around wildly in panic before narrowing her eyes at the culprit for her rude awakening. She found herself giving a tired but annoyed glare at Samuel, this world's version of her little brother, who is sporting a ornery grin as he states.

 

"Morning big sister!" And then proceeds to give her a hug. She sighed with a sad smile and hug him back unable to stay upset at him, feelings of home sickness washing over her as she pondered her dream. A thought that stuck close to her over everything else bringing a cause for concern.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


'Is this world's me really dead?'


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at herself in the mirror; still processing the information she was given. Stress causing her facial expression to convié her worry despite trying to force it back. She let out a frustrated sigh. bringing her hands up rubbing aganst her face.

 

“Why was I chosen out of many other possible multiverse versions of me and this world's me? Seriously, I am practically useless. Heck I bet that I won't ever be able to use this stupid magic or whatever it is necklace that appeared on me while I slept from that creepy dream land place. I swear if I did not know better, I'd think I was going insane!”

 

Groaning in frustration she pulled the topaz necklace from her pocket and examine it in her hands. How do they even expect her to give this to April without it being awkward. They haven't know each other long, at least long enough to make it pass as a authentic friendship gift. Let alone the explication of how she, April, and six... _**six**_ other people they may not have met yet to save the world from great evil of which she doesn't even know who or what it is. Nor when it is coming. She would think she's crazy. Not that she'd blame her. Pursing her lips in she feels the agitation rising within her.

 

"How can a weak scaredy cat like me even begin to be able to become a savior of the world anyways. I'm not special at all. I don't even belong in this universe." She grumble aloud to herself. She tensed hearing a knock on the door, followed by a creaking sound. Turning her head she sees this worlds version of her mother there.

 

"Hello honey, feeling alright?" She asks with a slight worried and caring expression on her face. Forcing a smile that came with practice from her other world to keep everyone from worrying she nods. Crossing her arms giving herself a hug hoping she will look and sound convincing.

 

"Yeah, I was just thinking about... things..." She responded vaguely. Mentally cringing at the way her voice sounding off. Doing her best not to make eye contact. Not wanting to see that the woman in the room with her noticing.

 

"About?" The woman asks coming in and sits on the bed, patting beside her telling Elizabeth wordlessly to sit next to her. 'I swear she acts just like my mom, only she is not sick like my mother is with the possibility to die.' She feels tears try to come out of her eyes but she force them back as she headed to the bed and sits next to her. While siting there she collect her thoughts for a minute before talking to her.

 

"I was thinking... that I need to have a little make over or something before I go to school to get myself out of this funk I have been in but I don't know for sure what I should do... or wear... to give me my confidence back... Does that sound stupid?" She tells her a reasonable excuse.

 

Though it is not really a complete lie, cause it may help a smidgen... even if it is a momentary one. She look earnestly at this woman whom is so like the one she'd know and misses the most of all from her world. She watch feeling a mild form of confusion seeing her beaming mothers smile at as she speaks.

 

"I think I can help you with that sweetheart." Curious she watched her as she stands up and grabs a box from a bag she had brought in with her and places it in Elizabeth's hands. Arching a brow at her before she shakes her head before open it. Her eyes widen slightly, looking at the outfit that is literally from one of the pictures she drew recently.

 

"How'd..." She trail off as she look up at her in awe. Feeling for a moment she was back home. When her mom would do little things to surprise her and make her smile. 'Before she got.. sick.'

 

"I saw one of your pictures you've been doing lately. I sent in a copy of this outfit's designs as well as a few others. I though it may cheer you up again." She tells me with love practically saturating each syllable of her words. Those words hitting her someplace deep inside.

 

Elizabeth felt herself resolve and walls she had up shatter. Unable to hold back her tears any more as all the pain and sorrow she's held in for so long is finally coming out. She hug her immediately, savoring her warm embrace. She may not be her mother, but she like her mom somehow is able to make her feel happy again. The gift of a mother.

 

"thanks... mama..." She sniffled out. Happiness blooming when she felt the hug be reciprocated. Wishing that it could last forever, and that she could one day be able to repay her for this simple act of kindness.

 

"Anything for you, my honey girl." Elizabeth felt her heart ache, knowing that while that is what her mom had called her in the past, that she is not this version's of her mom's honey girl. And that her real daughter could be... No. She refuses to believe that even if the evidence tries to prove otherwise.

 

She can't explain it, but she know those who told her that this world's her is dead are wrong. Cause if she was, then why does she get this feeling she is out there somewhere? Doing things she somehow feels if she does not stop she will hate herself forever? She doesn't know why, but she does know is that no matter what, she'll find her and reunite this family with their true daughter. Even if it kills her cause like it or not they are her family.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


And in a true family no one gets left behind or forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Smiling as she looks in the mirror. She looks really different than she normally would. Doesn't look shy or anything. The scars on her the whole over her body are even hidden. Playing a little with her hair trying to decide what to do with it and finalize that she's going to let it be loose not tied back in a braid or undo. Moving over to her backpack she placed the things for school she would need in it. She look at my stuff animal that was brought with her from her universe the smile saddens. Her real mom must be worried about her by now.

 

"I'll find a way to get back. Just hang on and try not to worry too much about me." She says softly aloud making a promise to herself, and the parent she loves that she knows is unable to hear her. Looking down she stares thoughtfully at the crystal on the necklace given to her from that dream, wondering why it does not seem to have a color like April's. She rubs her thumb on it before grabbing one for April putting it in her pocket. She finished getting her stuff together and head out of the room.

 

"I'm going to school see you guys when I get home." she called out holding her sketchbook in her arms with a bright cheerful smile. She see a couple of men in uniforms causing her to pause her expression going neutral. 'Great, looks like they found some body guards that they liked and hired them to follow me around.'

 

"Miss Delmar we will be accompanying you to your school." They say to her. '.....Yeah.. course you are..' she thinks to herself as she makes a face looking at this world's version of her father frowning. Looks like whatever April had planned will not be happening now. Unless she can give these guys the slip.

 

"I do have friends that I made that know how to defend themselves you know. I travel to and from school with them and it is safe... and not embarrassing..." She tells him hoping he will reconsider sending them with her. He shakes his head and she knows that asking for him to change his mind is not going to happen. 'I suppose some things will never change no matter what dimension you're in.'

 

"It is just to keep you safe, try to understand I don't want to risk you going missing again." He says coming over placing his hand on her shoulder. With a resigned nod and sigh she sulks heading to the door. One of the guards open heading out before her and the other following her out.

 

'This is bad... really bad I really do not feel comfortable with this' she thinks to herself as they wait at one of the elevators with one each side of her waiting for it to reach where the three of them were. She feels herself start to sweat a bit as elevator opened and the guards step inside.

 

Hearing the other elevator open behind her she looked back seeing April. A idea pops into her mind, which she takes quietly and quickly take steps back getting into the elevator with her and push the button so they can get to the first floor.

 

"Miss Delmar! Where did that girl go to." says one of the guards. They could not see her because she hid herself. The door closes as April and Elizabeth head down in the elevator. She sighed in relief. Grateful that she was able to give them the slip even if she feels a tad bit guilty. But she could not afford to let them see April's friends. 'No telling what they would do. They may get hurt or worse try and hurt the guys and there is no way I would be able to get over that guilt eatting at me if someone is hurt.'

 

"Thank goodness..." she says aloud leaning against the elevator wall before looking at April who has a confused look on her face. She gave a sheepish expression contemplating what to say.

 

"My dad hired bodyguards... I did not want strangers to be following me around all day so yeah..." She explained rubbing the back of her neck. April made a 'ah' sound as she nodded after her explanation.

 

"Oh makes sense, guess it is good you gave them the slip. Would not want them with us when we get to where we are going before school." She says with a awkward smile. Nodding a little in agreement she looks at the ceiling waiting to get to the lobby floor. 'I wonder when would be the good time to give April her necklace. Maybe if she is introducing me to the guys I could have Donnie give it to her after hanging out with them for while. If I can get away from the bodyguards that is if she can't get away from them in the future.'

* * *

Meanwhile in the meet up location.

* * *

The four brothers are sitting waiting for their friend to bring the girl to meet them. The orange mask one was humming a happy tune, clearly overly excited to be getting a new friend. The ones with the purple and blue masks are talking between themselves about a topic unknown. The turtle with the red mask sighed trying to ignore his brother's not liking being up this early. He puts his back to them reaching into his belt pulling out the piece of paper April had brought to the lair.

 

He looked at the drawing that had been done of himself. His frown softened a little. She had done a real good job accurately drawing the detail of his appearance down on the paper without having seen him more than five minutes. He'd never admit it to his brothers or even to her but he was a little bit impressed. But that won't mean he was going to go easy on her. Trust is earned not given after all.

 

"April are you sure it is safe to go down a alley this early in the morning?" The emerald eyed turtle quickly stood putting the drawing back in his belt looking down in the direction of his red headed friend with the brunette girl whom had spoken. He furrowed his brow glancing at his brothers who were looking in that direction too.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Looks like it is time to see if she has what it takes to become a member of their little group.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking around wearily she is feeling anxious having second thoughts. 'Is it too soon to meet them? I never felt this nervous before and that is including before going to nightmare school in my dimension!' She ends up clutching her sketchbook close to her chest in attempts to calm herself down, biting her lower lip anxiously.

 

She hears a sound causing her look up seeing the four brothers she's watched in the episodes portraying their adventures jump down in front of her and April. She jumped slightly epping a little her eyes widening, not from fear. Mostly from all her bundled up nerves making her jumpy and tense.

 

She looked at each of them before looking at April blinking slightly feeling overwhelmed again much like the first time she met them, though thankfully not the point of fainting again. She watched as April smiled slightly placing her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder in reassurance before looking at her friends who came down from where they were waiting. She seems like she is trying to tell her it is okay and they won't hurt her.

 

'I know they won't hurt me. I'm just nervous as heck because I don't know what I should say. I don't want to sound like I know everything about them but I don't know how I can do that because I have watch their show to many times.' She closes her blue eyes taking in a breath and letting it out. Just don't think about the show, act natural. Like your meeting up with a friend's friends that will be her friends to. Hopefully.

 

Who know the show may really not be one hundred percent accurate any more because she is here given the fact things are changing... or this is just a event between episodes. 'God no not time to think about this!' She scolds herself opening her eyes willing herself to calm down looking at them smiling awkwardly.

 

"Elizabeth I'd like you to meet my friends Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." She says introducing the turtles. She refrain from saying she already knew their names, wisely. Simply giving a nod as she clears her voice hoping she goes not sould as nervous as she feels.

 

"N-nice to meet you..." She squeak out, causing her to blush at how high pitched her voice was. 'Whelp so much for first... well i suppose this would be second impressions? Wouldn't it?' She comes out of her thoughts when she sees the youngest come over to her then blinks surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

 

"Awe she is so cute! It is great to meet you at last!" He chirps out with a happy smile. She can't help but smile genuinely at him. How can you be nervous around such a sweetheart? 'I want to protect you forever you weird sugary bean of a turtle.' She blushes again, from both Mikey's statement and the thoughts she had in her head. Grateful that none of them could read minds or something.

 

"I don' know if I'm really all that cute but thank you." She says in my normal voice as she feels her heart swell in happiness briefly. He presumes hugging me again her again of which she wishes she had her arms free to reciprocate. God how she loves hugs. She blinks when his red clad brother yanked him back scowling at him smacking him upside the head.

 

"Stop smothering her avocado head." He says before crossing his arms. She noticed that there was some paper peaking out from his belt. Her face heats up even more her pinkish blush turning bright red. Is that the picture she drew of him April took? She look away playing with the corner of her sketchbook trying not to feel awkward.

 

"Well well what have we here? Four freaks and two defenseless chickadees?" Says a voice that makes her jump whirling around. The person who had that cocky voice was smirking as he strut forward cracking his knuckles. It looked to be that there was going to be a fight that is till he stopped stared at her. His expression slowly changed to a look of pure terror as he let out scream and ran off begging for someone not to kill him. Elizabeth has a confused look on my face arching a brow looking back at the five near her, while also in the pit of her stomach has a morbid feeling of dread rolling around.

 

"... Well that was not at all weird..." Elizabeth finds herself saying her nose scrunching a little bit. 'It seemed like he was scared of me... but why? If anything I was more scared of him even if I am in the presence of for ninja turtles whom could easily of kicked his ass.. this is going to bother me all day'

 

"Naw he probably realized he was up against awesomeness." the bright crystal blue eyed orange clad turtle says placing an arm over my shoulder sporting a big grin. She furrowed her brow glancing at him a her expression unknowingly showing that she was not convinced by his statement. There was something more to it she just did not know what yet.

 

"We better be getting to school. Elizabeth and I will come down to the lair after school so she can meet Sensei." April says with a awkward grin not wanting to risk someone else coming by. Probably a wise idea, given four of the six here are not human in appearance.

 

"Okay see you later April!" state the purple masked terrapin with a love filled expression on his face. She feels herself get tugged by April, leading the way to the direction of the school they go to. She looked back over her shoulder at the four of them and her eyes focus on the red masked one's vibrant green eyes that are clouded over in a mix of confusion and judgment. Biting her lower lip slightly she look forward again she gazes up at the sky.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Everything is going to become even more difficult then it already is wasn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tests are of a person's traits of kindness, courage, intuition, loyalty, temperament, generosity, and willingness of sacrifice. 
> 
> Kindness is to see if oee will be willing to help someone suffering or if one lacks the compassion to do anything.
> 
> Courage to see if one is able to muster up the bravery to stand up for what is right.
> 
> Intuition to see if one can find a solution to either a problem or a situation and is able to follow through with it.
> 
> Loyalty to see if one will turn over a secret in order to be able to get something one wants or for one's own self preservation.
> 
> Temperament to see how quick one is to anger or if one can keep one's cool. 
> 
> Generosity to see if her heart is pure and is willing to give freely or if she has darkness in her and only cares for herself.
> 
> Willingness of sacrifice if she is willing to risk herself to help someone in trouble.
> 
> Most pass the tests while have one of them they to work on before they can fully master the use of the abilities they are destined to have.
> 
> Lets see how Elizabeth does on these shall we?

Elizabeth taps the desk with her fingers lost in her thoughts. She like she figured is thinking about is not the meeting of the guys themselves, but the man that had came along just before April and her left the alley to head to school. 'It really bothered me that he looked and sounded so… terrified. I know I know, probably reading too much into it. But…. It almost seemed like he was scared of me because when he saw my face his cocky confidence went away immediately. I wonder if it has something to do with my doppelganger.'

 

"Hey Elizabeth are you alright? You look kind of serious in thought or something." She hears April ask causing her to look at her managing a reassuring smile. 'I wish I could have someone to tell about this, but until I have proof of where she is I cannot say anything about it. After all it would make me look insane if I have no proof.'

 

"I'm fine… just thinking about that gang member guy from this morning that ran away in terror…. It is bugging me a still for some reason.." She says soft enough that only April could her. She nodded slightly as if understanding her explanation. 

 

"Well like Mikey said it is probably cause he realize who he was against or something. You do not have to worry about it." She responded softly in return with a slight smile. 'Yeah... except that it could be this worlds me doing something that causing someone to respond like that... I could be overthinking though.'

 

"Miss O'Neil and Miss Delmar would you like to share with the class what you find more interesting than the class lesson." The teacher, Mr Knight, asked making them both sit straight and ridged. 'Oh fish mutant on a stick…'

 

"Oh it was nothing…... We were just talking about how we narrowly escaped a thug this morning on the way to school…. It was kind of making me a little out of it.." Elizabeth says as honestly as possible. April nodded agreeing with her answer since it is basically close to what they were talking about. The teacher's irritable expression softens slightly. A look of understanding in his eyes as he hummed then nodded.

 

"Ah, well be sure to talk about things after the lesson is completed or between classes. If you wish I could arrange for you to be able to talk to the school counselor?" He says calmly and then offers a suggestion to try to help. Elizabeth smiled a soft awkward smile in response. 'Yeah no... nothing they can help me with at all.'

 

"Thanks but my parents already have a personal one that they have arranged to stop by. I appreciate the offer though. We will try not to disturb your lesson anymore." She tells him appreciatively. She focuses with April on paying attention so not to be confronted again to the teacher so much so they do not notice a couple of beings view in from outside the classroom.

* * *

"Are you sure this other world version of that girl is up to the task to replace her…. She seems kind of weak. Not like the other one." A male voice came from white and green glowing form similar to the ones that had been seen in the dreams of the person he is questioning the other being whom he was with that is white and blue female.

 

"You should not judge a book by its cover. Besides she would not be here if she did not have the capability to use the abilities to save this world with the others that were selected. But if you wish to see if she is able to handle herself we could set up the tests of kindness, courage, intuition, loyalty, temperament, generosity, and the willingness of sacrifice to see if she can has the seven qualities that help one along the path to unlock their powers stored in the crystal." A feminine voice stated as she arched a brow at her companion. "Her doppelganger had managed to pass the six important ones, I am sure she would too." The male pondered what was put forth.

 

"Very well. We are here to observe and help when needed though it would not hurt to have the tests put forth. We have to be careful we are not seen though, since this is not our world." He says with a slight smirk. "Remember what happened last time Jade?" The woman blushed slightly. Though she did shoot him a slightly irritated expression.

 

"Topaz I thought we had agreed never to speak of that again!" She exclaims hissing slightly causing the man to chuckle as he descended downwards and gave himself an appearance of a teenage boy. Jade had done the same only that of a girl and is glaring at her partner. He just shrugged before they both enter the building.

* * *

Class had ended and they had left the room. Elizabeth turned looking at april. She pointed down the hall to signal the direction she was going to go before speaking.

 

"I need to go to the restroom for a moment see you in the next class." Elizabeth tells April with a slight smile. She watched as her friend nodded and grinned.

 

"Sure see you in class!" She returned the smile before heading off in the direction she had pointed. Turning around a corner to head towards where the bathrooms are she stops when she sees a girl crying slightly.

 

With a furrowed brow she watches as others passing by her not caring about the girl they are walking going about their day. 'Well, I guess it would not hurt to see what the problem is. She just may be having a bad day and could use a hug.' She thought to herself feeling her compassion flare up as she goes over to where the girl is.

 

"Hey…. Are you okay?" She asks her. She looked over, tears streaking her olive colored skin from her bright blue eyes. 'What is it that could be causing this girl so much pain?'

 

"Yes… no… I don't know…" She says rubbing her eyes. Elizabeth's expression soften slightly in sympathy. She gave her a reasurring smile as she rested her hand on the other girl's shoulder. The desire to help somehow filling her.

 

"What happened? Maybe I can help, if you would like to have my help.." She asks with a comforting smile. She watch the girl sniffle for a moment as she tries to calm down. Allowing herself to have patience fro as long as the girl needed until she could speak about what was going on.

 

"I-I lost my necklace… My mother gave it to me for my birthday. It was the last present she gave to me before she passed away last year. It means the world to me and now it is gone." She says tearing up again. Her heart twinges slightly as she thought of her own mother. She hug the girl comfortingly feeling her go tense and squeak out in surprise before she reciprocated the hug.

 

"It's okay. I will help you find it. It has to be around here somewhere. It could be in lost and found." She tells her reassuringly smiling brightly trying to spread cheerful optimism. A mother's gift is precious. And if it is the last gift she ever got she could see why it would cause her to have a meltdown. 'I would have one to if I was in her situation.' She pull back and look at the girl whom was staring at her in shock.

 

"R-really? You think it will be there?" She asked smiling softly her eyes filling up with hope. With a grin and nod taking her arm and softly tugging it towards the lost and found. Confidence growing withing her as she set about helping this girl before speaking with further reassurance.

 

"I am sure of it." She tells her with a confiant nod. In a couple minutes the reach the lost and found. Open the bin and take out a bag of jewelry they go though it to see if it is there. She looked through the bag before pausing, the necklace in her had seeming to be the one that could be the one the girl had lost. Not sure if her gut feeling was right she held it out for her to see.

 

"Is this it?" Elizabeth inquires and watched as the girl grins bright with relief as she nodded. Before she hands it over she decides to examine the chain and notice that the loop had popped loose and is connected to the lobster claw.

 

"Looks like you need to get the chain fixed. Hang on I'll see if I can fix it." She tells her getting into my bag and pulling out a couple jewelry pliers. Carefully she takes the loop and reattach it to the chain. "There all fixed!" She grins as she tells her helping get put back on her neck.

 

"Be sure to take it to a repair shop after school to make sure it is not going to happen again." She added in a suggestion to her. She smiled as the girl hugged in gratitude.

 

"Thank you! I will." She says in joy before taking her bag and then head off in the in a random direction. The 5 minute bell rang soon after. She groaned slightly realizing that it would be impossible to go and do what she originally wanted to do.

 

"Well so much for going to the restroom." Elizabeth says with a sigh knowing she will have to hold it as she headed to class so she was not late. Not that she minded. Helping people like that made her feel like she was making things a little better in the world after all.

 

 

 

 

She can take the uncomfortable pressure if it means she got to help make someone happy.

* * *

"Looks like she accomplished three parts of the things that would allow her to be able to use the crystal's powers. She has shown that she has the ability to do generosity, kindness, and use intuition." Jade stated after she sat next to him in the back of the classroom the girl they were testing was about to come to.

 

"Appears so. Let's see how she is going to fair with the other qualities before we go and confirm she is the perfect replacement. During lunch we will test her courage and temperament." Topaz responded eyeing the doorway.

* * *

Quickly she entered the classroom just before the class start bell rang, much to her relief. She quietly goes to her seat at the two person table in the chemistry class next to April.

 

"Cutting it close?" She says arching her brow inquisitively. She found herself smiling sheepishly at her friend. Knowing that this was out of her norm. Seeing as she is usualy amoung the first to class usually. A force of habit that she was not going to break cause it kept her safe in her other school where she is really from. That and it was not really a bad habit being punctual cause it meant she had free time to doodle or do homework she needs to finish.

 

"Yeah, had to help someone that lost something precious to them… ended up not having the time to do what I needed so I guess I got to wait till lunch." She respond rubbing the back of her neck. Looking up at the head of the classroom she noticed something off. Huh looks like their teacher is not in today.

 

"Looks like we are having a substitute today. It seems she is starting a movie." April noted and she nodded in agreement. Feeling herself relax glad that Miss Buntt was not in today. She was one of the more... difficult teachers. Honestly she gave her the creeps withthe way her eyes can seemingly stare into someone's soul.

 

"Appears that way… guess I can work on that assignment from Mr Keen's math paper." Elizabeth states getting it out. April smiled and nodded. Looking equally relieved that they had a sub today. And are able to focus on other things in down time.

 

"Not a bad idea, I may as well get it over with too." She can't help but giggle softly in amusement, which for some reason gets April to start to laugh softly to. She smiled happily. 'It is nice to have a friend…. even if I had to be ripped from my world to have one.' They soon stop their silliness outburst though before the substitute calls out to them and focus on the paper at hand. She was so focused on the math equations that she almost did not hear the bell that let out the class for lunch.

 

"About time…" April says putting her work away getting ready to go to lunch. "Come on lets go before the majority of students get there and take all the good stuff and we are left with the dregs." She hears her state as she put her stuff away.

 

"Alright. Ready." She tell her as they head to the door. On their way to the cafeteria they pause when they heard a shout from down the hall behind them. Looking back she sees one of the smartest kids in school being pinned to the lockers by a couple of football jocks. 'Great the the bullies in the jocks group are the same no matter what dimension you're in.' She looked over at April to see she looked back too and frowned.

 

"If you want you can go on ahead while I give these guys a piece of my mind." She hears her say, knowing how Elizabeth herself hates conflict and fighting. Surprising herself however and likely April as well she shakes her head slightly. 'No way am I going to let her deal with that on her own.'

 

"No it is fine, I'd like to try and help a little." She tells her swallowing nervously. Honestly she'd would rather not go into that situation, but she needs to be braver if she is going to find this world's her. Even if it is a loss cause she is chasing she believes the guy from that morning was a very important clue to what she feels is true.

 

"You sure? You don't have to." She sees April look at her surprised she's willingly trying to go out of her comfort zone. She feels herself gain a little bit more bravery. She gives a stiff not and a thumbs up. She is going to have to be tougher if she is going to be able to help anyone. Despite what ever is bothering her she knows she can push through it if she just tries. 'Hopefully I do not crash and burn while trying to help out.'

 

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean what kind of friend would I be if I left you to the football sharks." She says as she takes swift steps over to the jocks before she can loose her resolve. Or her mind starts to point out all th reasons this was a bad idea and she was going to just paint a target on her back.

 

"U-u-umm… Excuse me…. D-do you think you guys cannot fight.. please?" She says forcing voice to work despite it not wanting to be above a whisper as she tugged one of the jocks' jacket. He looks back at her then his buddy does. She swallows as she smiled nervously and glance at April who came over beside her.

 

"Seriously guys. Why harass him? He has done nothing to you. So why don't you put him down and leave him alone." April said with her arms crossed. The jocks look at each other then they both begin to laugh.

 

"Really? Go on to the side lines girls this is none of your business." Elizabeth could tell April is starting to get irritated cause she is glaring at them. She gulps but is not willing to back down just yet. Thinking of something to say to keep there from being a scene and keep everyone from getting in trouble. A peaceful resolution!

 

"B-but if a teacher came by seeing you both it would be bad for you, You might get kicked from the team or suspended or worse? Is doing this really worth it if you can't play in the sport you like?" She asks before April can snap at them starting out softly but steadily allowing her voice to stabilize so they can hear her clearly. She tries to reason with them in their language to prevent a fight. They both seem to contemplate what she said and was glad they let the guy go.

 

"We were just messing around. Though I would rather die than try to explain to my dad why I am not in school. Later shortie." The black haired jock says ruffling the geeky looking guy's hair before heading off with his friend following.

 

"Thank you guys" He says to them with gratitude. Smiling awkwardly she glanced to the side trying to calm her racing heart. Relief adreniline and exhilration coursing through her. 'If that happens again though it will be too soon for me. One act of bravery a day until I can handle it thank you very much!'

 

"Sure…no problem. Though um.. If you stop wearing the plaid vest shirts it may draw less attention to you. I like it but it is the number one thing that bullies like people look for to harass." She says cautiously to him hoping it does not offend him. Thankfully he does not seem to feel offended as he gained a thoughtful expression.

 

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks again." He says as he walks away. She looked at April feeling a bit of relief but feels bad. They will have to eat bad school food.... or.. will they?

 

"Looks like we are going to have to get something from outside the school… I am sure if I call my mom she will send something over for us. Has to be better than school lunch." She tells her to brighten her mood a little. It worked cause she grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

 

She nods and grinning taking out the phone that was given to her and dial her mother, greatful out of the two parents she has in this world she is one that was not fully accepting of the body guards.

* * *

"Well… Seems like she passed those test too and prevented a fight. Looks like you were wrong Topaz." Jade says looking at the person whom she was speaking too. The green eyed guy shook his head.

 

"We won't know for sure until she goes through the tests of loyalty and sacrifice. We will test those two a little later today after observing her more. We may have to get our hands dirty though to pull the sacrifice off though." He responded to his blue eyed counterpart.

 

"… I think after we observe her we should do the both of the tests together to test her. It would be more direct but hey would be far simpler to achieve. We would have to change our forms though to befit the situation she will be in." She says frowning slightly. She hated that part of the tests but it has to be done. It was the most important part after all.

 

 

 

 

 

You can't be able to save others if you only wish to save yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two will come out tomorrow *feels crosseyed from so much editing*


	11. Chapter 11

School has been out for a while. And Elizabeth was surprised the body guards her dad hired had not found her yet. 'I better just count my blessings and not jinx it.' She feels suddenly saddened slightly while she thought to herself as she walked with April guilt eating at her. 'It's funny how I am referring this world's version of my family as mine easier by now. Even though they are not. I mean.. it is easier but I feel bad for doing so.'

 

"Hey you alright? Your quieter than normal…. Are you still thinking about this morning?" She hears April ask her causing her to shake her head putting on a sheepish smile. 'Ha no I wish it was this time though. Would make it so I would not feel guilty and one step from crying.'

 

"No…. I am just surprised that the body guards my dad hired had not located me yet. That's all.." She stated; telling her part of what she was thinking to which April nodded as she glace around taking her hand. 

 

"Come on. Let's go to the lair." She says with a smile as Elizabeth arched her brow. Having a hard time not  laughing, as well as keeping herself from looking to giddy. 'Keep calm. Made it this far do not need my inner nerd exploding. Especially since I amd determined not to let the knowledge that they are a show where I live be spoken. That is a exsistential crisis I am not wishing to give anyone period.'

 

"Lair?" She asks knowing fully well she is taking her to the home of her friends. She feels herself start to tense up suddenly feeling herself get filled with doubt. 'Am I ready though? What if Splinter does not like me? What if I do something to screw their lives up? What if I get to excited and slip up blerting the truth!' She blinks when she feels her red headed friend hug her. Her nervousness must have made it's way to her face. She must be out of practice with her mask, or April's abilities are really just that strong to sense things being off.

 

"It's okay it is just what the guys call their home. I have a feeling that their father is going to like you. Oh, by the way their father is a mutant rat." She tells her as she lead the way towards a manhole. With a smile that's slightly more relaxed she could not help the amusement start to bloom within her.

 

"Mutant rat? Would not have guessed that.." She responds unable to stop a soft giggle which caused April to smile in response as she moved the cover that allowed entry into the sewers.

 

"Hope you do not mind trudging through the sewers." She says with an apologetic expression to which a shrug was given. Could not be helped. She was just grateful her sense of smell was not super strong like that of a dog or something. That would be a nightmare.

 

"It can't be helped. I figured they either lived in the sewers someplace or out on the edge of the city. It is not like they can rent an apartment." She say with as she looked down the hole contemplating if she should do this. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breathe before she sighed.

 

"Well here goes nothing…" She says tossing away her bundled nerves for the time being away as she climbed down followed by her guide to the lair. Walking with April she began looking around to try and mentally map out the area with landmarks so she can find the lair on my own if she need to come here. 'Dear lord everything looks the same I am going to have to have a turtle gps attached to one of them.... joking aside I am seriously going to need to have a escort for a while this place is a maze.'

 

"Well here we are! Um, wait here I am going to see if Donnie or one of the others told Splinter about you." April tells her and after she gave a understanding nod watching her go. She sat on the steps into the lair and sighed before she began looking around.

 

'Well, I am here. In the lair of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. The place other fangirls would kill to just be here. Well, the more extreme ones that is.' She can't help a smile scoffing softly at that as she closed her eyes for a moment. She felt something nudge her foot causing her to open her eyes looking down to see Raph's pet turtle Spike. She can't help herself as she grinned and reach down patting his shell gently.

 

"Hey there cutie. Come over to see how I was doing. That is sweet of you. Oh here have a strawberry." Reaching into her backpack pulling out one of the red fruits she had saved for later putting it down in front of the little turtle. She knows turtles love strawberries, having owned one and she gave him a treat from time to time of the red fruit. So she knows that Spike would be fine.

 

'I don't care if he is supposed to get mutated further down the line. He is freaking adorable and I am going to spoil him with affection as much as I can before he gets mutated.' She thinks as she watched him stare at up ate her then the berry before he decides to take a bite. She could not help it as she giggled glad to see him enjoying it as he eats it as quickly as a normal turtle can.

 

"What are you feeding him!?" She heard the voice of the hot headed turtle making her snap her gaze up to his blazing emerald green eyes. 'Oh crap, perhaps I should have waited until I got Raph's permission before feeding Spike. He is hyper protective of the little guy.'

 

"I just gave him a strawberry! I had a not non-mutated turtle as a pet before when I was younger so I knew it would not hurt him!" She quickly explain with a panicked squeak her eyes widening slightly as her grip clutches onto the bag of fruit she took out of her backpack. Spike, whom had finished eating the strawberry he was giver, nudged her foot again looking up at her. Glancing between the turtle on the ground to the one that was raging moments ago that is now sending a seething glare and back to the little turtle gluping slightly before smiling nervously.

 

"Sorry little guy. Can't give you anymore unless I have his permission…" She states softly as she gently booped his snout placing the fruit back in her backpack trying to remain calm. 'He is just trying to be cautious. To him I am a perfect stranger and for all he knew I could be poisoning his little pal. So I do not blame him for this reaction.'

 

"He does belong to you right? I mean from your reaction he is your little buddy…." She asks softly as she watched the red mask ninja pick up his turtle. Giving a friendly shy smile hoping it would help him feel more at ease around her.

 

"Yeah, and his name is Spike. Not cutie." He says narrowing his eyes at at her giving off a aura of disdain. So much for making him feel at ease. 'Great….. he does not like me.' Her expression sadden slightly as she bit my lip. Trying to think of something to say that may help to make him not so... prickly. 'Oh how about a complement!'

 

"Spike.. that is actual a really cool name." She stated forcing herself to brighten her mood, as well as try not to let herself be to hurt. Reminding herself that again he is not just going to like her right off the bat. Being a stranger to him and all. 'I just have to earn his trust. May take a while but I can wait! Just have to be myself and let him decide if he will trust me or not in the end!' 

 

"I actually love turtles. I think they are pretty cool…" She adds in honest admitance as she focuses her gaze onto Spike smiling at him as he stretches out his neck a little bit. Biting back the urge to coo at him. 'He is so cute.'

 

"Oh she is here! Hi you remember me?" Elizabeth is drawn out of her thoughts when she hears the cheerful voice of the youngest ninja in the lair before seeing an orange blur come over stopping in front of her between her and his older brother. 'Oh dear lord I wish April had caught me drawing one of the guys sooner so I could have been able to hang out with this ray of sunshine. Then again... that drawing since it is of Raph may also be another reason he is not to fond of me right now... haha oops.'

 

Despite the embarressment she felt from her drawing that may or may not be part of the reason the second eldest turtle brother does not like her right now; she can't help but laugh a bit feeling amusement and excitement familiar but different from when she had seen them from the other side of the screen. So with a huge grin as her excietment of her inner fan girl energy swrilling inside her she did the only thing she could think  _and maybe had dreamed_ of doing. She gave Mikey a finger guns and a wink before stating.

 

"The one and only great and fabulous Mikey right?" She asks with a smile that grew wider and watch as his features bright even more from what she stated making her feel like she made someone very happy. 'I suppose the inner fangirl energy is not too bad. Long as I do not speak nerd I will be good.'

 

"Yes! You hear that Raph she remembered me! And you said she probably would not want anything to do with us. Come on let me show you around!" Squeaking softly she blinks as he grabbed her arm dragging her away from where April told her to stay glancing back at the entrance to the lair.

 

Raph was standing there holding Spike with a perplexed expression on his face that could not be identified. Furrowing her brow slightly, worried that her _energy burst_ was a bit to much for him. She shakes her head pushing that concern aside as she resigns herself to her fate of going on a premature tour before looking forward at the exuberant ninja turtle who is leading the way around and smile softly listening to him as he showed her around his home.

 

"Here is the living room. It is where we come to hang out when we are not training or doing mission or free runs. Over here is the kitchen where I cook the most delicious meals though sometime they others do not think what I make is good but I think it is awesome! Over here is the restroom.

 

These are the bedrooms this one is Raph's, that's mine! And across over there is Leo's and that one is Donnie's but he tends to spend more time in his lab than his room. That is the closet and over there are a couple of spare rooms. This is Donnie's lab where he makes really awesome sciency inventions. And this is the dojo! In the back there is Sensei's room." He states as he sped all across the lair in bubbly glee barely giving her the chance to breathe.

 

Panting slightly as he stopped in the dojo and she sees April staring at her with Splinter arching his brow at his son, whom of which still has a grin on his face. Letting out a shaky laugh as she rub the back of my neck with a sheepish expression, wordlessly apologizing to the red head with a shrug. Who can stop Mikey when he is excited and genuinely happy. Aside from the obvious answers.

 

"Sensei this is the girl April said she was bringing over to the lair. Elizabeth! Um is it okay if I give you a nickname? Cause since you're our friend now you get a nickname!" He says super excited while she stared at him still regaining her breathe. To pure dear lord she is going to make him her best friend at this rate. 

 

"Um… I guess.. that would be fine.." She puffs words out with a soft shaky smile. Unable to say much more than that until she catchs her breath. 'No regrets.... but maybe I should look into getting more fit and used to working out. I will need it if I end up hanging out more often with them. And if I ever hope to find this worlds me and _not_ get hurt in the process.'

 

"Though… I need.. to relearn how to breath… first.." She adds quickly cause he looks like he is going to give her a bear hug, not really sure she can survive that as she leaned against the wall slightly closing her eyes as trying to steady her breathing. Hearing the sound of Mikey yelping and she opened her eyes to see Raph smacking him in the back of his head before crossing his arms.

 

"Idiot. She is not like you able to run around like she is on an endless sugar high.” He said as the orange clad rubbed the back of his head and glared at him for a moment. Splinter sighed shaking his head. He does not look amused by his sons antics. Honestly she never found the smacking Mikey in the head thing all that funny either, though due to earlier she holds back her frown giving a poker face of practiced concealed emotions.

 

"My sons. I would like to speak with our guest for a moment." He says calmly catching the attention of the siblings that are in the room. They bow respectfully and leave shortly followed by April sending her a apologetic expression. 'What is she sorry for? … Oh…' She thought to herself before it clicks causing her to turn her head looking at Splinter smiling nervously. He chuckled slightly at the reaction that may have surfaced on her face.

 

"It is alright child you have no need to be nervous. Come sit with me." He says motioning to the mats over by the tree in the center of the dojo. Looking back at him she nodded gulping slightly. Anxiety bubbling benieth the surface unsure of how this talk was going to pan out.

  
  


  
  


  
  


'To late to back out now.'

* * *

Raphael sits in his spot picking up a magazine looking at it. Trying to relax and not thing of anything beyond what he was looking at. Though seems life as usualy does not give him much choice due to others in the room.

 

"I hope that their talk goes well." He hears April say in concern as she sat down causing him to he rolled his eyes in annoyance as he huffed. Not happy at all with the strange girl that is currently in his home. And alone with his father out of sight. 

 

"It either does or doesn't. Either way I don't care." He says with a frown. His thoughts troubled from earlier that day and from every other little thing he has observed of her the short time she has been around them. Something about her was off, and it was messing with his head. 'I really did not like the way she got Spike to like her so fast. I mean it took April a week and a half in order for him to trust her enough to let her feed him.' His brows knit together as he scowls. 'There is something up with her. It is like she is keeping a secret. I mean seriously she was not even freaked earlier when she met us. No normal person does that!'

 

"Awe come on Raph that was mean. I am sure Sensei is going to like her I mean she is so nice and stuff. Hmm I gotta think of a good nickname for her when she comes out after talking to master Splinter…" He huffs hearing his youngest brother say from his spot on the floor. Sending a disapproving frown at him he shook his head slightly as he stood up and went to the practice dummy and start hitting it.

 

'They can let their guard down but I sure as shell am not. The moment she starts to pose a threat to my family I don't care if she is a girl or not. I will kick her butt out faster than she can blink.' Growl slightly as he tuned out the voices in the background trying to cool himself off while thinking. 'I got to find a way to confront her about it. When she is alone so I do not have to deal with the others breathing down my neck about how I handle things.'

 

Feel something touch his back he reflexively reacted turning to punch it hearing a squeak sound as making him freeze his fist just before he hit the girl that is the source of his current frustrations. He sweats slightly as hie eyes widen feeling the stares from everyone in the area.

 

"Raph! You almost hurt her what were you thinking!?" Flinching he glanced at the eldest and growl at him. He's not in the mood to deal with this. He needs to get away. From here. From  _her_.

 

"I'm heading out." He snap as he whirl around and head to the entrance to the lair. He blocked out the mental image of the look of surprise in her big blue eyes as he gritted his teeth heading out into the sewers.

  
  


 

  
  


'I got to find a way to blow off this steam.'

* * *

"Elizabeth I'm sorry!" April tells her hoping that Raph's action has not made her want to leave just yet. Or want to put distance between herself and her friends that she was hoping will be her friends too.

 

"I-I'm fine April! I probably s-should not have bothered him when he was punching the dummy…" She says attempting to smile. Though she could easiely tell Raph's actions had effected her. Given the saddened look in her eyes. 'Damn it Raph you are such a prickly grouch! Not everyone is out to fight or hurt anybody.'

 

"It's okay. He's always moody it has nothing to do with you." April froces herself to relax as she heard Leo tell Elizabeth as he sets his hand on her shoulder with an apologetic smile. Looks like she was not the only one that could read when someone was feeling upset about something even though they try not to show it.

 

"Why don't you come over and take a seat? " April ask her smiling wanting her to be able to relax. 'I really want this to work. We have become really good friends and I know that she would be great friends for the others if she is given a chance.' She watched her nod reluctantly as she stared at the direction the hot head had stormed out a moment before she came over sitting next to her.

 

"… I think he hates me…." She hears Elizabeth say softly as she frowned a little causing April to frown as well wondering why she looked so.. heart broken at that possibility. 'I mean yeah, Raph is not the easiest to get along with least not at first. But why isthat something that would make her more than just a little bit upset? Though... I do suppose she is more sensitive then she lets on. She sure seems to be pretty sensitive about stuff that most people would not be. So maybe someone hating her that she actually kind of hopes to be friends with would hurt.'

 

"He just does not know you. He'll come around after you've hung out with us more." Her best friend, Donnie, tells her as he entered the room with a grin as he sat on the other side of her. Smiling she nodded in agreement. Glad he is a voice of reason like he usually is the majority of the time. 'I am grateful to be able to have him in my life. I can't imagin him not being there not that I have gotten to know him. Him or his brothers.'

 

"April do you have any homework that you may need help with? I can help you with the problems so you can get it done faster." He asks her, his reddish brown eyes having lit up a bit as he offered to help out making her smile. She gave a giggle as she nodded once again.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure Elizabeth would like some help too." She say with a nod towards her brunette friend. whom blinks in surprise before giving a sheepish laugh and a nod. Smiling appriciativelyin Aprils direction for including her in the study group help.

 

"Oh I got it we can call you Beth! Cause it is a shorting of your name!" Mikey stated hugging her as she was going to respond to what April had said in the area of their homework. She watch her as she giggled patting his back smiling at the youngest.

 

"I like it. Thanks Mikey." She says her expression cheering up a bit. She felt herself smile slightly. Grateful that the others seem to be giving the new member of their ragtag group a chance. She sighed as she closed her eyes allowing herself to relax.

  
  


 

  
  


'Well three out of four are okay with her. I hope it is enough to get Raph to be alight with her eventually too.'

* * *

Everything this evening was a blur. In all honesty she was having fun. But like all things the fun had to end eventually. So with this fact in mind Beth had silently dismissed herself after she got her homework done starting to head to the entrance to the lair.

 

"Where you going Beth?" she heard Leo ask her with an arched brow. Well he does have a good reason to be curious. She may as well give him _a_ answer. Do not need to have both the eldest turtles to be paranoid of her. She'd never ever survive.

 

"Home.. I'm most likely going to get a lecture from my dad how I am not supposed to ditch the body guards he had assigned to me to make sure I am safe. I don't really think that they would be able to keep me safe from whatever had taken me two years ago. I don't even know what happened.." She tells him before starting to trail off as she thinks about this dimension's version of her. 'How am I going to find her? And how will she know if she is doing things that are evil or not?'

 

".. I don't want him to think I got kidnapped again. He can be just as scary as your brother when he gets mad… though he does not hurt me he just yells. Ha ha, I guess that's probably why I was not scared as I could have been earlier when Raph started to yell me.." She rambles a bit pushing her inner thoughts away as she rubbed her arm slightly. Biting her lower lip slightly as she looks at him sheepishly.

 

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really should start heading back now if I am going to not get grounded for life." She tells him giving him a hug which surprised him. He probably was not expecting her to give hugs out willingly, given how Mikey was giving out lots of hugs and she did not complain about them. 'That should have been a clue to him. I am a hugger type of person.... and Mikey is hugs have helped me get over my star struck feelings of being around them thankfully... Well excluding Raphael. He broke it towards him a different way'

 

"Um… sure no problem. You need help getting home?" He asked with a slight concerned expression. She feels warmth swell inside that he is concerned about her well being like a good friend, even though they have just started getting to know each other for two or three hours. He is so sweet when he wants to help out others whom need it.

 

"Yeah, I would probably get lost trying to find my way back to the surface. Can you help me find a manhole close to the building my family is staying in? I am sure once I get to the surface around there I can make it back on my own." She admits recalling how much of a maze it was in the sewers rubbing the back of her neck. He grins as nodded likely chuckling at the expression she was wearing.

 

"Yeah. Come on. I will guide you." He says holding out his hand. 'The show did not do them justice. Here they... they actually feel like real people. Maybe... it would be best if for now of I stop compairing them and things that happen to that show. Seeings as nothing so far is happening the way it had in the show' She shook her head in mild amusement. From both the thought and Leo's chivalrous actions.

 

"My you're quite the gentleman aren't you?" She asks arching brow unable to resist stating the sentence as she takes his hand. She started giggling a little when he blushes slightly. 'Well I won't be able to look for my doppelganger tonight but maybe after a couple of escorts I will be able to leave on my own and start searching before heading home.... maybe?'

 

If she can't find her way around on her own.. she may have to tell them most of the truth. She frown a little at that mental pondering. 'There is no way I am telling them in my dimension they are just make believe created for entertainment, it would either make me sound insane, cause Mikey to want to go there to see what it is like which could be very dangerous because there is a chance they might become toys or something, or make them feel like they are being spied upon and that I am the enemy. Along with my other earlier thoughts and theories of what might happen.

 

None of that stuff is something I want to risk. I will just tell them I had not met their dimension versions of themselves cause I lived in the middle of the country and not in New York.' She feels Leo stop and managed to stop herself before she tripped over her feet turning her head looking at him confused. Why did they stop?

 

"Here this should be in the alley across from the building you are living in." She looked at the turtle with the blue mask blinking. Realizing she had tuned everything out from being super deep in her thoughts. She let out a sheepish laugh as she began to sweat a bit. 'Great. Ten outa ten. Perfect score of a dunce with a target on her back. Just asking for someoneto capture me and worse.'

 

"Wow I guess I am more worn out than I thought I was.. I did not even realize we were here already." She says trying not to yawn which caused him to chuckle. She found herself looking at him in amusement before her smile fell again, recalling how his brother stormed out earlier. It was her fault and she did not want them to fight because she did something that made him almost hurt her.

 

"… Leo can you tell Raph I forgive him for almost punching me.. and that I am sorry for disturbing him when he was focused on hitting the dummy…" She asked him as she furrows her brows feeling awful that he was put in that situation.

 

"I would myself but I have a feeling he probably does not want to be around me unless he has to until he gets to know me better.." She add watching his expression soften as he pulls her into a hug, something she gladly reciprocated.

 

"Sure. I'll tell him. You get some rest when you get back home. You look like you kind of need it." With a giggle she nodded before pulling away going over to the ladder to climb up. She glanced back at him giving him a bright cheerful smile and waved.

 

 

 

"Night Leo hope you and your brothers have a good evening." She states then climbs up to the surface, not catching the flustered expression the turtle in question had as he turned swiftly to head home.

* * *

"Looks like she is heading up Topaz" The blue eyed and haired girl says to the guy with green hair and green eyes. He nods before sighing. Trying to stay serious given the situation at hand.

 

"We still have the two hardest tests for her to pass Jade. Loyalty and sacrifice. Seeings as you refuse to go into the sewers, again, to do these tests. I hope she passes sacrifice because if she doesn't it could very well be the end of her life." Jade scowled at him a moment before she nodded in agreement. Her eyes glowed brightly for a moment suddenly causing her to gasp out expression full of shock as her gaze watched the one they were testing with sympathy.

 

"I just got word that the only reason she was brought here from her dimension was not really to replace her counterpart. It was because of the sacred shard that brought her here resulting in a fragment coming off that is now with her on the necklace she was given.

 

Also Topaz... her world had been destroyed the moment the portal was opened that brought her here. The council does not know the reason it had chosen to spare her, but they are guessing it has something to do with the legend. They wish for us to continue with the tests to help her be able to unlock the power of the crystal fragment in hopes to understand it's motives." Topaz's eyes widen in shock for a moment before he nodded.

  
  


  
  


 

"We will test out sacrifice tomorrow evening. Loyalty will be tested when her father asks where she had been to see if she caves and tells him where she was and who she was with or if she will keep the existence of her new friends a secret."

* * *

"Where have you been young lady it is quarter to midnight!" Beth tenses as she hears her father tell her glancing back at him smiling nervously. Figuring shewould not of been lucky enough to simply just sneak in. 'Lady Luck is not something that is usually smiling down on me. But I am used toit by now.'

 

"I was in a study group at a friend of April's.. One of them walked me home. Her friends have martial arts training so I knew I was going to be okay…" She says softly rubbing her arm. It is not a complete lie. She did not say they were turtles. This means she did not give out their secret. 'Hopefully it is enough to make dad calm down.' Watching she felt grateful his anger simmers down she felt relieved as he sighed.

 

"Is this one of the reasons you did not want any body guards?" She nodded quickly. Leaping at the chance to avoid the whole body guard system and glad she did not have to worry about possible future events that may cause them to figure out about the turtles. She was not sure if she could trust them to not do anything against them yet. And even if they were not it was not her secret to tell.

 

"Whom ever took me before may expect me to have bodyguards. They may not suspect me hanging out with people who are my age group with a black belt in self-defense. If someone tries to take me again I trust the friends I made to keep me safe more than a couple of guys who are paid to watch me and lose me once my back is turned, especially if they get paid more money to turn a blind eye by someone else or agree to work with someone to try to kidnap me." She explains feeling pleased with how well she explained herself to him. Perhaps spending time with April Mikey Leo and Donnie gave her a confidence boost. Seeing him nod slightly his expression showing me he understands now a bit more her reasoning and logic behind not wanting body guards.

 

"Very well…. As long as you return home safely I will not hire any new body guards. But the moment you become no longer sufficiently protected by your new friends you've surrounded yourself with is the moment I am going to hire more bodyguards. Deal?" Smiling brightly feeling she can agree to that she hugged him happily.

 

"Deal! Love you daddy!" She tell him kissing him on his cheek before yawning. Feeling exhausted from all the excitement of the day. Exhausted yet happy that there was at least some good that came out of bad or aqward situatuions.

 

"Now I got to go to bed. Otherwise I will be useless tomorrow…. With whatever it is I will be doing." She says making a odd expression causing her dad to chuckle. Looking at her in amusment before he messed with her hair giving her a gently noogie that she whined halfheartedly from recieving.

 

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Hestates before he kisses her on her forehead giving her a doting smile which she gives a beaming bubbly one in return before turning walking into her room and shutting the door. She slumped against it letting out a worn out groan.

 

"Man what a day… hang on other me… I will find out where you are and help you return home. Even if I have to find a way to de-evilfy you. You'll see… you'll see.." She says softly to herself heading to the bed thoroughly exhausted not even bothering to change her cloths as she flopped on it passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow from a long day.

 

Unannounced to her or the beings watching her from outside the crystal on her neck began to flicker slightly allowing a small partial of light to leave the room before returning to its original state. The light traveled far away to a lon figure looking over the city. Unaware of the light as it reached inside to the person that is not in full control of her actions. The girl within the person smiled holding mentally the fragment of light to herself.

  
  


  
  


  
  


_'I'll be waiting.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Looking around herself she is feeling very confused. She appears to be up on the rooftops of the city and not in the place she had been dreaming of the past few weeks. She groaned face palming slightly

 

"I thought they told me they were going to teach me how use and.. control… this? What? Where..." She feels startled not feeling the necklace on her looking down where the necklace with the crystal clear crystal should be to find it is not there it is not there.

 

"Look Leo I don't care! There is something off about her! I don't trust her!" She turned her head looking in the direction of the red clads voice wide eyed. Was she mentally projected to where they were somehow? If so why? Is that a thing that she can do without realizing it after the crystal has acclimated to her?

 

"Raph! Beth has done nothing to harm us in any way! She has just barely met us, give her a chance! Who know maybe after you get to know her better you will find out she is not a bad person!" She walked over to where she saw the four brothers a neighboring rooftop, this time the purple masked ninja yelling at the irritated terrapin. This was not right. They should not be fighting over her. She did not want to cause them division and make them be at risk of someone attacking them.

 

"He is right Raph. Give her a chance. I mean April and Sensei are okay with her why can't you bro?" The youngest added his brow furrowing. She feels her heart start to ache in disrepair inside her as she shakes her head.

 

"This has to be just a dream, I am just reading too much into what had happened this evening.... they have fought with each other before and always emerged stronger connected so if this is real they will be fine... they have to be." She says softly to herself before her attention goes back to them hearing Raphael give a angry snarl.

 

"Look if you all want to drop your guard around her that is fine but the moment her secretive sneaky ass shows any signs that she is going to betray us don't come crying to me!" He hissed out slightly at his three siblings causing her to tear up a bit biting her lower lip. 'This.. isn't a dream.... there is no way this could just be a dream..' She heard a feminine laugh that sounded similar to her own but more... crazed.. sending chills up her spine as she snapped her head in the direction of the laughter.

 

"I know not whom it is that has got you tensed up turtle but whomever it is I shall take great pleasure in taking her soul after I take the four of yours." Gasps in horror she saw her counterpart floating in midair playing with a ball of black fire. It's here... no. No she... she can't she can't hurt them! She jumped down trying to grab ahold of the closest turtle to her dismay finding she has phased through him. 'No! No please please stop this! This can't be real! It _can't_!'

 

"Elizabeth? Whats the matter with you why are you floating and scary?" She watched helplessly as the orange clad meeped as he and his brothers turned and had a double take. “Please if you can hear me get out of here now! You can't face her she will kill you!” She cries out hoping that she can somehow reach them. She shivers as the surrounding become icy cold making her turn around the hairs at the back of her neck standing on end her eyes widening in fear.

 

"The name is not Elizabeth. It is Lilith." Her counterpart screams her blue eyes flashing red reaching her hand out to rip the souls from the four brothers causing Beth to wake up with a strangled gasp shaking in horror from the realistically of what she witnessed. Throwing her blankets off that had been placed over her in the middle of the night most likely by her mother. She pull her boots on as fast as she could then ran through the apartment used the quickest route out of the building.

 

'I have to get there! I have to! I-It can't of been real! It can't!' She thinks to herself in a blind panic as she ran and ran till she reached the place she was standing in her dream where she saw the turtle brothers were arguing about the same topic in her dream. She, in some sort of relief but not wanting to risk the dream becoming real jumped landing on the roof awkwardly before regaining my balance panting heavily her hands on her knees.

 

"Beth! What's the matter?" She hears Mikey ask as he came over to me placing a hand on her shoulder She could not help it as she started to tear up hugging him. 'I don't want the dream to come true, I know it seems stupid but if the dream that I had that gave me my necklace was real who is to say that the dreams I have would not become real too.'

 

"Beth? Come on it's okay…" Leo says with a soft tone resting his hand on her back in attempt to comfort. Concern and confusion dripping from his voice.She does not blame him fro either feeling, she kind of has those feelings herself at the moment as she is trying to calm down.

 

"What happened?" Donnie asked joining the other two. She pulled back from Mikey looking at him trying to calm her breathing and stop crying. She is making them worry about her something she did not intend. Her inner _not make anyone worry_ state of mind was cringing slightly. 'They deserve a answer though.'

 

"I don't really care what happened to get you upset how the shell did you even find us!?" The red clad stated stomping over shoving his three brothers away. She found herself stare at him for a moment, her tears becoming heavier and the feeling like her heart had been shattered the memory of seeing the four of them dying flashing through her mind. She opened her mouth to try to explain herself.

 

"I… I had a dream… that someone had appeared out of thin air… And hurt you and your brothers… I.. I ran here… hoping it was just a dream… and not real.. I didn't want it to be real.. I didn't want to see…" Her voice cracks a bit as she stepped forward hugging the temperamental turtle not caring if he like her or not right now. She needed some sort of anchor to cling to. And since he shoved his brothers away he was going to have to deal with being her current anchor. 'I'll apologize for it later.. I need this right now.'

 

"I didn't want to see that the four of you had died…. I had to make sure it was not real…" Her voice was softer barely even loud enough for him or his brothers to hear. She could feel him standing extremely tense and being extremely silent, as are the other three. She feels completely exhausted as she sobbed into the chest of the one she has in a tight hug.  
  


  
  


  
  


'Please... don't let my dream become reality'

* * *

Raphael had to admit it to himself, he was surprised when she told him. Well him and _his_ brothers, that she had a dream about them. A dream that would drive someone to run to find someone like him and his brothers, let alone being forced into tears from said dream is quite.. he is not even sure how to describe the insanity of her actually being able to locate them at all.

 

Most of all he is down right shocked that she is hugging him with her face buried into his chest. She he stands still not knowing what to do. Something that does not really happen to often for him. He could tell she is honestly scared out of her wits, forcing him to see that Leo and the others may be right about her being a good person.

 

'I mean seriously, she is hiding something. I firmly believe that still! But... it is obvious that someone whom didn't care or was not kindhearted would have just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. She didn't..' He glanced at his brothers awkwardly who were glaring at him for a second with a 'I told so' like expression before shifting their eyes to her. He sighed slightly feeling like an complete shell for brained asshole, at least more than usual. Hesitantly, he moved his arms and wrap them around her hoping that it will help her calm down.

 

"…. It is okay.. We are all okay, it was probably just a bad dream." He says surprised at how softly he was able to speak to her. She pull back just a tiny so she can look up at him with her big, tear filled, blue eyes.

 

She clearly looks exhausted, like what it was that had just happened had drained her of energy. He felt his mouth go dry a bit as he glanced to the other before back at her as she placed her forehead on his chest again her grip loosening slightly her limbs shaking a little bit. Cautiously he picks her up frowning slightly feeling confused with his emotions and frustrated and towards himself.

 

"…. I'm sorry…. I caused you guy's trouble by coming out here didn't I?" He hears her mumble slightly her eyes now half open. He starts to feel guilt eating at him a bit. Unsure what to say he keeps silent for the moment.

 

"Naw it's okay! You did nothing wrong." Mikey tells her as he moved beside her on his right, causing her to smile a tiny bit as she rested her head on his chest just below the chipped part of his plastron. He feels his face heat up a tiny but pushes the flustered emotions away.

 

"I think it would be a good idea to return to the lair. We are pretty far from your home and even if we could get there you look to tired to try to navigate the building without collapsing." Raph heard Donnie say on his left and could not help it as he rolled his eyes. 'Yeah and we can't exactly all traverse it easy. Not impossible but it would be harder given it is on the height end of town and there are cameras likely all over the place.' He kept his retort to his thoughts though. Not feeling the need to state the obvious.

 

"… I think you're probably right with that… Doctor Donnie." She stated with a half-smile managing a tired giggle and making the others smile at her little bit of humor. He felt his own mouth twitch smiling slightly in mild amusement.

 

"Well come one lets head back, it is getting pretty late anyways." He glanced over his shoulder at Leo as he patted his shell before turning in the direction of the lair heading home with Donnie and Mikey on his tail. Before following them he looked down at the girl I see she is already almost asleep in his arms. His expression saddened slightly.

 

"…. I'm sorry for judging the way I did…" he muttered barely above a whisper following his brothers in the direction of home. The closer they get to the lair the more guilty he feels. And he hated feeling it. By the time they all reach the lair he made his mind up about something looking to his brothers with a furrowed brow.

 

"I'm taking her to my room…. If she wakes up before we have to go and train in the morning I want to be able to… talk to her properly.." he says to them the best he can to let them know he was going to say sorry, or at least try to. They know he has a hard time expressing himself out of the ways he normally would. Saying sorry is among the hardest for him. Raph seeing them nod before each of them heading to their rooms expect for Leo, whom is heading to where Sensei is. Probably to tell him what Beth had said to them after she had jumped down onto the roof they were on.

 

Shaking his head he walks toward his room nudging the door open with his foot going in setting her down on his bed, pulling the covers over her before sitting on the edge of the bed his back on the head board sighing slightly. He glanced to where Spike was, watching what he was doing. Smiling softly he reached over picking him and setting him on the bed between her and himself.

 

"… I really judged her wrong little buddy. She is a good person. Wish I was not such a jerk to her like I was earlier now." He says softly rubbing the back of his pet's shell looking down at the person beside the, her chestnut brown hair splayed across his pillows as she breathed softly the tears having left streaks down her pale ivory skin. Her expression peaceful now but he can still see in his mind the one of fear and anguish she had in her eyes and her showing the distress her dream had caused her.

 

"…. She came out to find us to make sure we were okay.. Just because of a dream where she saw us get hurt…" He added to what he was telling his pet; trying to find a way to apologize to her on how he had acted treating her like arch enemy number one. Reaching out he brushed her cheeks with his hand gently so she would not awaken trying to get the drying tear streaks off her face. Hearing Spike rustling around with the edge of the picture he still had in tucked into his belt she had drawn of him it prompted him pulled it out staring at it before looking at his little buddy. He smile softly at him patting his shell before standing up stepping over to his weapons closet reaching into the back grabbing a couple things before sitting down again.

 

"Thanks man, I think that this will help out a little bit." He says to him feeling at least a bit more confident on how he was going to apologize now. After all he is not a bad artist himself. Sure he did not ask for her to draw him but while he would not admit he was impressed with her skill it was only fair to return the favor. Even if he would deny ever doing this or being impressed to anyone beyond Spike. And currently the person whom he is going to try and appologize to.

 

With this in mind as he sets everything he needed on his desk he beams his signature confidant grin down at Spike. Feeling deep down this would be the best and right course of action. Figuring from a artist's standpoint she would be flattered and set her in a good mood when she awakens so they can get on the right path opposed to the earlier one.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

"Time to get to work"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the show in later eps they show Raph as really talented at art. Figure I should include it.


	13. Chapter 13

Starting to stir slightly, her vision blurry as she started to wake up taking in her surroundings. It is....... Saturday? Since yesterday was Friday that seems to make sense. Stretching slightly she started to curl into the covers not feeling like waking up just yet breathing in the smell of a blended scent of cedar, leather, and musk. Her eyes snap open finally registering everything as she sits up with a startled expression on her face.

 

"…. I'm in… Raph's room…." She says aloud to herself in shock not believing it as she looked around from where she is at taking in every detail. In her mind she can hear on repeat a whole bunch of ' _what-what-what's_ ' as shes trying to process how she got here from being on the roof top with the four turtle brothers the night before.

 

Her gaze settles on a piece of paper on the nightstand beside her. Furrowing her brow she reach over picking it up seeing what looks like her holding her thumbs up with a smile drawn on the picture her's face and an arrow pointing to the side with the words scrawled on `turn over`. Arching a brow she turned it over and see there is a lot of writing on the back.

  
  


_Hey,_

_I'm not really all that good at saying sorry. But I had judged you a bit too harshly. You actually are a good person… I guess I was acting the way I did because I don't trust new people easy, and it does not help that I feel like you are hiding something from us. But some who would leave their home in the middle of the night to find me and my brothers because of a dream that they feared had actually happened, despite the fact it was just a dream, goes to show you really do care about us and are not pretending to care so you can either try to turn us in to a lab or want to use us for a thrill._

 

_You do not have to tell us what it is you are keeping secret right now, you can tell us when you feel you're ready to. Just thought I would try to apologize. It seems it is easier to do it this way and not with words face to face. I hope you can forgive me, and I promise I will at least try to not be a mega ass if you decide you want to hang out with us more often. Also, figured I would return the favor of the picture you did of me with one of you. If you tell my brothers though I'll pop you over the head haha!_

 

_Just kidding. Kind of,_

_Raph_

  
  


She feels her lips twitch slightly at the rush of several happy emotions at once as she turn the page over and look at the picture he drew again. She can't help a genuine smile forming on her face. Setting it back on the nightstand for a moment as she gets out of his bed and remakes it so he would not have to. She wonders to herself if he had gotten any sleep at all the night before when they returned home causing her to frown.

 

'He did not have to let me sleep in his bed.. I would have been fine on the couch or one of the guest rooms..' She thought as she picking up the picture turning it over looking at the words he wrote again as she bit her lower lip. 'How am I going to tell him, let alone his brothers, my secret without them thinking I am nuts. I mean I knew I was going to tell them eventually but Raph is right. They deserve to know. Especially if the girl in my dream really is my double.... and really is able to do those things.'

 

"Oh you're up…" The voice of the red clad turtle who's room she is in currently spoke causing her squeak slightly whirling around blinking at him with a startled expression. Taking deep breaths she placed a hand over her heart.

 

"Jeez! If it is not my younger brother scaring me half to death it is someone else. I really need to pay attention to my surroundings better!" She says trying to smile letting him know she is super easy to spook no matter who it is. 'I do not want him to feel guilty and have to apologize for scaring me.'

 

"Oh really? Haha your funny." He said with amusement in his voice though his expression portrays a slight awkwardness. Rubbing the back of her neck smiling she starts to feel awkward herself. She just slept in his room... for the whole night. Oh god.. 'This is not the time to focus on that.... I need to give him answers.'

 

"So um…. Is there somewhere we can talk… I think it is only fair that I tell you what you want to know, since you knew I have a secret… I do not really feel like I can talk about it with your brothers yet… at least without sounding nuts.." She states glancing away from him to the ground. The room becomes tense with silence before he stepped over to the door peering out for a moment shutting the door walking over to his bed and sat down.

 

"I'm listening." He says crossing his arms. Looking at him shifting slightly, not sure if this is a good idea but knew she had to do it. She said she would share her secret. To be honest with herself it is better it is happening now and not later when she could not take it anymore after driving herself even more crazy with the guilt of keeping it in at.. the apartment. Taking a quick breath she moves her shaking hands together letting out a sigh before starting to speak.

 

"I'm not from… this dimension… I do not know how I got here or why I was ripped away from my world but it seems from what I had been told so far by some weird glowing alien people that I've been brought here to replace my doppelganger, where ever she had disappeared to. I do not know where she is, but I wanted to try to find her so she could be reunited with her family.

 

I thought that doing that may have been the reason for my being here at first. Until yesterday morning with that guy... followed by the dream I had last night. Where she had harmed you and yours brothers, I don't know for sure if it was a warning from the future or just my mind playing tricks on me.

 

It has made me doubt wither or not it is a good idea to try and find her, at least with the help of you and your brothers. I was going to tell you and your brothers and ask for help to find her but now… I don't know what to do. If she really is dangerous as she was in my dream she has to be stopped before she harms anyone… or any more people… But at the same time I don't want you or your brothers to be added to the number of people she has harmed if she has become a soul sucking half demon…

 

Do I sound crazy to you? Because I have been trying to rationalize what has happened to me and not feel like I am going nuts.." She partly felt a burden being lifted off of her now that she's finally told someone about what she has been struggling with. It is true what she told him. Though unless he asks about her dimension, she is not going to say much about it. Staring at Raph, whom is sporting a perplexed expression as he is processing what she told him, she awaites his verdict.

 

"…. I think I can see why you were keeping it to yourself…. To a normal person it would sound crazy like you had lost your mind. Then again it would sound just as crazy if you said you were hanging out with mutant turtles in the sewers to someone on the surface… " He said with a sigh rubbing the back of his neck. She rubs her arm slightly her nerves prickling at her causing her anxiety to rise a tiny bit, waithing for the _but_.

 

"I do not think your dream is real about this dimension's you though. It is a weird dream to have but I do not think she would do that if she is anything like you. If you want I can tell my brothers what you told me. Maybe Donnie can find a way to help you return home…" She found herself staring at him again startled.Surprised that the turtle that was the most irritated and harsh with her litterally the night before is not being like that with her now. '..... If this is a dream I am going to be so pissed with my imagination it won't be funny.'

 

"You believe me?" She asks sounding surprised as she felt causing him to laugh.She watched as he stood up giving her a relaxed grin amusement shining from his green eyes. A all around friendly vibe that she thought would take forever for her to earn the chance to see from him.

 

"Yeah. I have seen things the past few weeks that make me see that anything is possible." She can't help a smile as she hugged him. Happy from both him seemingly being okay with her now, an finally having told someone what was going on with her.

 

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I've wanted to tell someone about this. I really hate lying and keeping secrets." She says before realizing how that sounded pulling back a bit. Knowing how that would sound especially with concidering the guys and their _freedom_ hanging off of keeping secrets and not telling people untrustworthy about them.

 

"At least ones like the one I had been keeping about where I am really from. I can keep the secret about you and your family's secret about your existence without a guilty feeling in my gut." She exclaims smiling gratefully at him. He laughed slightly again rubbing the back of his neck glancing away his cheeks dusting a slightly darker shade that faded away just as quick as it came.

 

"It's no problem… I am just glad your secret was not something more destructive to me and those I care about." He took a step back, gesturing to the door. Trying to play it cool though she noticed the tell tale signs of someong that was flustered. And trying to change the subject.

 

"We better head out before Mikey starts cooking breakfast for you as well as us… his tastes in the morning is fifty fifty on wither or not it comes good, well, on anything he cooks actually." She smiled softly as she giggle a bit following him out of the room.

 

"Maybe I can stop by a restaurant and order carry out? My treat since I kind of drama bombed you and your brothers last night from my bad dream freak out." She offered to try to make up for the night before. Feeling a bit embarrassed about how it had panned out, despite it having some obviously good outcomes now.

 

"Sorry by the way for you having to put me in your bed, you must have not gotten very much sleep." She added biting my lower lip again a bit her brow furrowing. He looks at me with an arched eye ridge before a mischievous gleam comes into his eyes.

 

"Don't worry about it. I can sleep anywhere just fine. Sides it is the first time a girl slept in my bed." He says to her with a smirk resulting in her face flushing deep red as she swat his arm playfully. 'Oh my god I can't believe he made a joke about that! Guys will be guys despite species it seems. Ugh I hope I am not red in the face the whole day now!'

 

"Oh you… You're lucky I am weak and powerless otherwise your shell would be grass." She say with a bright smile her heart singing happily as he laughed at her grinning himself. Shaking her head slightly she walked with him to the entrance of the lair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She has a feeling that today was going to be a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth walked with Raph in the sewers humming happily before glancing at him. "Is there anything you would like to try for breakfast? There are lots of restaurants to choose from that I can get order food." She inquires smiling watching as he paused a moment.

 

"Uh… I don't know… I do not know much about restaurants.. Where did you live in your world?" He asked looking at her. She rubbed the back of her neck slightly. 'Great, my world questions... well I knew they would be coming.'

 

"Um… Kansas… I actually live in the capital so yeah." She saw his expression turn into a smirk. Oh no what is he smirking about? Is he going to make a joke about it or something? 'He probably is. Hopefully it will be a merciful joke.'

 

"Hm… Guess you're a far way from home then Dorothy…" She pouted slightly huffing at that. Though she is not surprised he does poke fun at everyone when he is in a good mood and chill with them. Lets her know that he is okay with her so she was more happy then annoyed at the moment. Did not mean she would not test her luck poking back though.

 

"Oh haha. Tinman. You're so amusing.." She says rolling her eyes then smirk a little to herself with his reaction to her statement. Waiting for him to ask for her reason for selecting the tinman as the on that reminds her of him. 'Well kind of. Not the closest. But close enough.'

 

"Tinman?" He asked arching his brow expression a mix of mild amusement and confusion. She giggled as she rethought over how she was going to explain her reasoning of calling him 'Tinman'.

 

"Well you surly are not a cowardly lion nor a scarecrow. I mean I could just call you Toto? But you did not travel to into your world with me. That is if you insist on making jokes about my being from Kansas." She talks feeling a bit more confidant in herself the more she speaks. He grinned and chuckled shaking his head.

 

"I guess I can be Toto. Tinman and the cowardly lion are big cry babies and the scarecrow is more like Donnie when he gets his brain.. tell the others about this I will deny anything." He said his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, surprisingly given his complexion, whilst he was clearing his throat. She can't help grinning and giggling.

 

“Whatever you say… Toto.." She smirks in amusement as she started walking over to the ladder. It's funny how the Wizard of Oz is here in this dimension. Along with Star Gate, Star Wars, and Star Trek and various other show. Granted they are slightly different but they are similar enough. It is odd that some of the shows she has seen are not here. Perhaps cause those ones are actually... real and in that case they could be encountered? That is a thought for another day. She sighed before she pushed the manhole cover up and climbed out.

 

She grins spying a Denny's and a bit farther Starbucks down the street. Climbing out heading over to the Denny's she walked inside taking the card that was given to her yesterday and ordered a huge carryout meal of multiple grand slam sluggers. Once she has the food she carried the bags towards the manhole cover and saw Raph waiting in the shadows leaning against the wall and smiled at him.

 

"I'll be down in a bit. Going to grab some Starbucks, you guys had coffee yet? I can see Donnie loving it." She tells him and saw him arch his brow shaking his head no as handed him the bags. She felt glee spark inside her being able to introduce them to something new.

 

"Alright see you when you climb down." He said as he moved down back into the sewers. She smiles and shifted the manhole cover so nobody will get curious and climb down before heading to Starbucks. While there she mentally debate on what she can get for Mikey and settled on juice because she did not want to be responsible if he got hyper from it. She just guessed on what Raph and the others would like, a chai for Splinter to try then order a white mocha for herself heading back and climbed down with one hand available.

 

"Ready to head back?" She asks when she's down in the sewers again and he nods. "You sure got a lot.." He said glancing at her to which she shrugs.Not feeling bad in the slightest for getting so much food. Part from not knowing how much they could really put away, and part knowing that if they could not finish it least they would have leftovers.

 

"Hey, I figured since it was my treat for you guys it would be alright. Besides you four deserve a bit of spoiling in my opinion... I am sure you all do a lot more then I or anyone else in this city even know." She tells him her honest opinion with a soft smile before she takes a sip of her white mocha. Not catching the softened gaze she was getting from her traveling companion

 

"Mmmm… yum.." She sighed in contentment with a looking at the ceiling of the sewer tunnels. She feels herself frown a little bit biting her lower lip slightly as she thinks about her world. Wondering about her family and realized that part of her... did not want to leave this world. She felt guilt but.. she also could not help the feelings she is battling with inside herself.

 

"… You know.. aside from April you and your brothers are the first friends.... the first  _real_ friends I ever had.. in my world I was the one person who seemed to be the favorite for bullies to beat up and make feel like they deserve it.." She finds herself saying to him as they walked back to his home. She heard him pause causing her to as well look at him and seeing his expression change a little bit.

 

"…. How bad was it?" He asked and she glanced away. She does not even understand why she's telling him any of this, she kept it to herself for a long time so why am she telling someone now? Perhaps because she really needed someone to tell alll this time and subconciously since she already told him some of the truth the truth of other secrets she kept locked inside she has cracks in her walls? 'This is likely the case.... but it feels kind of healing to talk about it now.'

 

"…... It started when I was fourteen, I think I was in seventh grade at the time.. since I am sixteen now and in ninth grade I had a lot of scars and injuries covering most of my body.. hehe.. I am surprised I did not die or snap at everything they put me through.." She said looking at her feet smiling sadly.

 

"… I never told anyone.. not even my family… I mean.. I know I should have instead of keeping it to myself but… unlike here with this worlds version of my family we were not as well off.. My dad has to work two full time jobs to provide for us and my mother's medical bills since she is terminally ill… and my brother….. He has started to become very irritable and unhappy.. I just thought that if they knew it would make everything worse.." She closed her eyes for a moment to try and recenter herself so to not have another crying session.

 

She feels an arm wrap around her shoulder causing her to open her eyes and look up at Raph a little surprised. He looked away a little bit his eyes seeming like he was looking at something in the distance as he had a brooding expression while he thought about what she had said. '….. He's... trying to comfort me? Wow.... he is a lot more different in person then just watching through a screen they did show him comforting his brothers form time to time.. but.. god he is such a sweet heart.'

 

"… I'm sorry about everything you've gone through… Maybe I could show you some basic moves so you can defend yourself against the bullies.. Because I do not think even if we found a way to get you back I would be allowed to go and teach those creeps a lesson." He said before glancing down at her. She gave a wobbly smile rubbing eyes biting back any crying that was trying to come up nodding.

 

"Y-yeah... Thanks Raph… Your a really cool guy." She says softly in gratitude. He shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face before releasing her from his partial hug. She could not help the happy smile coming to her face as she feels joy bloom within her as they head the rest of the way to the lair in peaceful silence.

 

Once at the lair she see Leo standing there with a confused expression, arching his brow his brother and her. She found herself unable to stop a giggle as her smile grew into a bright and bubbly joy. She felt... like she was free. 'Perhaps I should open up and tell people what is bothering me more often. God I feel so much better about everything right now.'

 

"I decided to buy everyone some breakfast." She says with mild amusement in her voice. She watched as his confused expression turned to a happy grin and eyes showing a friendly warmth as he nods. "Oh.. thank you, you did not have to." He said with a smile causing her to giggle again.

 

"It's okay I wanted to. My treat given how I drama bombed you guys at random last night… Kind of odd how I was able to find you guys in my blind panic, or at all in general since I have poor since in direction..... and this city above and below ground is a maze of doom" She states her expression turning into one of mild annoyance mixed with confusion her nose scrunching up a little causing Leo to laugh a bit and Raph to smirk slightly feeling amused as well.

 

"Guess that makes sense with you." Raph said as he nudged her in good humor but from the glint in his eyes due to him currently knowing more then anyone else about her. '….. oh my god! I am sure he wants to make another wizard of oz tease. You sassy Tsundere of a turtle!' She huffs pouting her cheeks puffing out as she blushes.

 

"I am never going to let that down am I?" She asked despite knowing the answer he was going to give as he laughed. "Nope." She groaned facepalming which only seems to make him laugh more. Leo clears his throat as he took the food and drinks from Raph and her. Likely to save it from any accidental destruction on the off chnce something happens.

 

"Well we should eat before the food gets cold. I will go tell Mikey he does not have to cook anything." Leo said with a grin as he walked off to where Mikey is at. She watched as Leo, now without the food and drinks, head to the dojo likely to get his dad and Mikey bolt to his brother's lab. She glanced at Raph he headed to the table set it up to which she decide to join him and assist him.

 

"So when do you think you are going to tell the others where your from Dorothy?" He whispered in her ear smirking smugly. She groaned a little before shooting a narrow eyed glance at him trying to not lit the smile playing on her lips to form.

 

"Raph… Really? What do I have to find a pair of ruby slippers a blue checkered dress topped with a white apron, put blue bows on pigtail braids and find you a Toto costume to make my being from Kansas a big joke?" She asked arching a brow and he held his hands up in truce chuckling.

 

"Naw, though you may not be far off on your outfit… you would probably look like her." He said with a smirk making Beth rolled her eyes allowing her smile to form. 'No way am I telling him that I probably would love to get that outfit for myself even if he was not teasing. Maybe I can wear it for halloween or something.'

 

"… I do not know how your brothers would react if I told them I am from a alternate dimension.." She redierected chosing to express her concerns instead as she sat down the table having now been set and sighed. She hears Raph sit down next to her tapping his finger on the table. Likely thinking of how his family would respond.

 

"… well I am sure Donnie would ask questions to figure out how to help you… and Mikey would ask about what is different between our two worlds. I bet Leo would want to try and help you find your doppelganger like I promised I would try to do. And Sensei would probably be understanding as to why you had not said anything.

 

Given how the revelation would likely put you in a dangerous situation like the knowledge of our existence to the world. You do not have anything to worry about. I mean seriously… my father, brothers and I are giant walking talking turtles and a rat that should not even exist and yet we are here so you will not sound crazy." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. She smiled nodding feeling reassured.

 

"Yeah… I guess… I will tell them after you guys have done your ninja training.." She tells him with a grin feeling more confident. Raph smiled nodding and soon the others joined us at the table. She found herself soon laughing in amusement at how they enjoyed the meal.

 

She was glad that she was right on how Donnie loved the coffee. She swears his irises if they could would have formed into hears as a rumbly churr like purr erupts from him. Though she did not think Leo and Raph would start to act a little hyperactive from it. Makes her super glad she did not get Mikey coffee because if he had any she likely would have never heard the end of it.

 

Grinning happily laughing more at the brother's antics she shakes her head feeling very happy. 'I will miss feeling like this when I go back but I will cherish these memories for as long as I can.' She stop laughing when she feels like something has gripped a hold of her chest and a chill travel up her spine. Turning looking back and see nothing at first until a light seemed to of flashed brightly causing her head to throb as everything starts to go black.

* * *

"Beth? Are you okay?" Mikey ask seeing his new friend starting to act funny. When her head rolled back and she started to fall out of her seat he let out a squeak of alarm bolted over and caught her. Donnie got up coming over placing his finger on her pulse then her opened one of her eyes to check her iris's.

 

"Her adrenaline just spiked. We need to get her to my lab so I can find something to make it go down." He stated as Raph came over by him and her picking her up and headed towards Donnie's lab with her. It was weird seeing Raph act like that when the night before she found them he had not wanted anything to do with her.

 

'I guess they must have talked or something. That or it was something in that drink that he Donnie and Leo drank.. I do not know why Beth got me juice and not this coffee drink but I will find a way to get some eventually! For now got to make sure she is okay.' He thinks to himself as he follows Donnie and Leo and their father to the lab.

 

"There has to be… ah here it is.." He heard his brother state as he looked through his medical stuff before coming over and he injected her with something to make her adrenaline go down. Raph looked at Donnie then down at Beth with a frown and his brow furrowed with worry and conflation in his green eyes. Why is he feeling conflicted about something?

 

"I do not understand what just happened… she was fine one moment then the next she isn't." Donnie stated rubbing his chin frowning as well. Raph sighed as he leaned against the wall tapping his arm. What ever the mental debate is he looks like he decided something as he looked at everyone his expression hardening and turning resolute.

 

"…. It may be because she is not from our dimension…" He said causing Mikey and the others to stare at him. 'She what now!?'

 

"Wait what?" He asked scratching his head. Looking at he red masked older brother in confusion. Wondering what he meant by that and how he could even know. It did not really make alot of sense. 'I mean until he explains.'

 

"Remember when I said she was hiding something last night? Well she told me the truth of who she is and where she was from this morning.. She was going tell everyone else after training this morning but… Do you think her body is having problems with being here in our dimension and not her own for such a long time Donnie?" He said as he looked up at our brother who was the smartest out of all of us. Donnie had wide eyes as he stared at Beth a moment before shrugging taking a needle and extracted some blood.

 

"I don't know… I will run some test to try and see though. I wonder where our world's version of her is…" He said as he put a band aid over where he took some of her blood from her arm.

 

"We should probably try and find her. Did she say anything about wanting to find her?" Leo asked looking to Raph who had started to stare into space before looking back at everyone and nodded. "Yeah… she did say something about that… She told me she wanted to try to find our worlds her to reunite them to their real family." He looked to his father whom had also joined the four of them in Donnie's lab as he lets out a nod and hum of agreement.

 

“I would like to hear more since you are the one she has told this information to Raphael. If you would like to return here after we talk you may. But for now I feel we should let her rest and allow your brother to have some space to try and determine what is wrong.” He hears him stated before leaving the lab, shortly followed by Raph Leo, and finally himself. Mikey pauses at the door looking back into the lab and stared at where she was rest. Thoughts and emotions feeling troubled from the worry that is setting in.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


'I hope she is going to be okay.'


	15. Chapter 15

Opening her eyes she finds she's standing in black space. Looking around she wondered where in the world she is at now. Hearing a sound in the distance she feels her curiosity grow stronger than her better judgment and walks towards it. Unable to see the difference between a surface or hole she fell off the end of the path end up falling down when the floor disappeared from under her feet making her let out a startled shout.

 

Closing her eyes she expected to hit the ground but when she doesn't she opens her eyes again cautiously to see that she's floating and a bright warm light is around her. Blink adjusting her vision she sees something that looks like the crystal around her neck only much larger, making her feel almost like the size of an ant.

 

The crystal on her neck began glowing and floated in front of the larger crystal. Hesitantly as she grab a hold of the smaller crystal she looked to the larger one, placing her other hand on it. The room became flooded in a bright white light before images started to float around her.

 

She saw her family, her real family. She tears up as she reached out to touch the image. As she tried to touch the picture and the image changes. It showed her room then went out to where her parents and brother were. Why are they outside? The image changed again zooming out from them to show earth causing let out a strangled sob eyes widening as she saw the planet being hit with a giant asteroid causing the planet implode into pieces followed shortly by the moon. 

 

"NO! IT **CAN'T BE TRUE!!** _ **IT**_ _ **CAN'T**_ _...._ _ **it can't**_ _._." Elizabeth screamed as she sobbed backing into another image. She looked back seeing what looked like her and realized it was her double. She held her hands to her chest as she watched helplessly as her other self was captured by the Kraang, and the things they did to her until she had died.

 

Her hands move to over her mouth as she watch as something brought her back to life and showed her going to take over a gang she does not recognize, stealing the soul of the man in charge and absorbed it into her. Trembling violently she sank to her knees crying out in sorrow of all she had learned. And all she had lost... all that the other version of herself had lost and became.

 

The crystal that was in front of her dissolved into many partials and began swirling around her before permeating her being. It should hurt but for some reason it doesn't. She let herself go as she closed her eyes allowing the warmth to envelope her.

  
  


  
  


 

  
  


She wished that she could have done something to save her family, but hopes that where ever they are now they are at peace.

* * *

Raphael frown as he watched the girl sleeping in his brother's lab. It has been a couple hours since she lost consciousness. He began to worry that she might not wake up. Even though his brother said there was nothing odd going on with her dna it still could be something he could not see. Given his brother is limited on stuff that can make things one hundred percent accurate. He has been wrong before.

 

Sighing he ran a hand over his head glancing away for a moment. He hated this. He would much rather has something to hit to deal with then worry on wither or not someone was going to wake up. He would never admit it but he did not handle it well. Least with those who are his family or cares about. It is part of why he leaves the lair when he is mad so he does not hurt anyone on accident. He knows his temper is not good but he can't help it. He's a lot better then when he was younger but he still needed to work on it.

 

With a annoyed huff he pushed the thoughts of himself and his temperament away. Why is he thinking on this now? He usually tries to avoid thinking on the topic. 'Today's been such a off day.' He thinks to himself glancing back over towards Beth. Now that he was willing to give her a chance could be what spurted his self reflection. He likely still feels guilty even though he apologized.

 

It then dawned on him that he wanted to get to know her more. He had wanted to be friends with April after he fully got used to her but this was different. He felt slightly unnerved wondering why he was feeling like this, and what emotion was making his stomach start to feel like he had eaten some wild random concoction his brother had made. 'Shell Dorthy what are you doing to me.'

 

He noticed something odd when the crystal on her necklace started glowing. He stared at it feeling confused, then worried as he felt anxious bubbling inside him. 'Could that be the reason she lost consciousness? Has she always had it?' He was about to call for Donnie to ask him what was going on but when he opened his mouth he found he could not put to words what to say. He felt led to do.. something else. His hand reached out and brush the hair out of her face.

 

Why was he feeling led to do that? He should be telling someone about the crystal thing. Should try taking it off her in fact to see if... his thought process stopped when he saw her face scrunch up a moment before she blinked waking up looking to have a groggy expression. It did not last long for she shot up looking around in a panic looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

 

"hey hey it's okay. Calm down" He tells her holding his hands up trying to talk to her to calm her down, at least the best he can do since he doesn't normally do this. 'Maybe I should get Mikey or Donnie shell even Leo would do better than me.' She stopped moving staring at him, making him worry for a moment that what ever happened made her lose her memory of encountering everyone before her eyes tear up. She lunged forward hugged him hiding her face in my chest like she did the night before. He blushed awkwardly and sigh rubbing her back a bit. She trembled as she sobbed. He bit his lower lip slightly glancing down at her.

 

"Beth…. Why was your necklace glowing?" He found himself asking, hoping that getting her to talk will help her calm down. And to see if it was something that was common. She looked up at him and sniffled slightly. Sewer apples he hates seeing others cry. Why, why is it he was the one that had to watch this right now. 'No.. don't think about it just... just focus on getting her to talk.'

 

"…. Someone gave it to me shortly after I got here… I am not entirely sure how it works but… I.. I think it showed me what happened to cause me to be here instead of my world…" She said as she hiccups a couple times rubbing her eyes trying to stop crying. '….. somehow I am getting the feeling that it is the reason for her crying and panic attack.. what the shell happened to get her to react this badly?'

 

"… If.. if Donnie is able to make a way for me to return we need to put a camera through that is attached to something first… to see if… if.. my earth is still there…" She said through her tears. He felt a chill sensation course through him as his eyes widened. 'I.. ah man there is nothing anyone can say to make someone feel better after seeing something like that. I mean it could be that it is not real but.. it also could be for all we know.'

 

He flicked his eyes down to the crystal that is now inert frowning not knowing what to say. It could be that crystal is something of mystical origins. Able to show the future and answer questions. Will have to ask his dad about it cause Donnie while he would look would not fully believe in such things. For now, while it is awkward for him he know she needs this. He pulls her back into my arms hugging her close rest his chin head on top of her shoulder.

 

"Raph.. I… _I_.." She began her voice cracking with overwhelmed emotions. He rubbed her back again feeling sorry that she has been forced to suffer when she does not deserve it. Doing his best even if it is not his strong suit to help her feel better.

 

"It's okay you do not have to tell me more…" He tells her in a whisper as she shook in his arms before giving in hugging him back tightly. "O-okay…" She mumbled out as she sniffled sobbing some more. He glanced up at the doorway and saw his brothers there with saddened expressions and sigh. They must have heard everything, likely heard him trying to calm her down and came to try and help. 'Suppose it is a good thing they heard. Would save her the trouble of explaining why she is so upset to them.'

 

He thought about her leaving to go to where she has been saying and he could picture her seeing them after what she had learn.. it would break her even more and he did not like the thought of it."… You want to stay the night.. I am sure April will stay over as well and if your… this world version of you parent call she can talk to them.." He asked her causing her to look up at him with a sorrow filled depressed look in her eyes before she nodded.

 

"Y-yeah… I will call them a-after I have calmed down.." She responded softly sounding a bit drained. He hoped if what she saw was true he and his family will be able to help her in some way. He couldn't imagine seeing earth be destroyed and his own family being killed with it. He does not even want to try a imagine it.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


'….. I hope that what ever happens now better luck will be coming her way'


	16. Chapter 16

Beth had decided to head back to the building to gather some things for the sleep over. She informed the butler since both the people whom look and act similarly to her family that she was spending the night at a friend's home and will call to let them know how how she was doing later.

 

'Dad and mom seemed to be out at the moment, and Samuel is probably out with friends or something... I suppose that is a good thing. I am to drained right now and if I saw any of them I would probably start crying and I could not tell them why I was crying. I really don't want to start crying again.' Sighing she looks at the flash drives from her dimension that were in her backpack. She'd forgotten she put them in there.

 

They have everything that is left of her dimension, the tv shows and movies she downloaded, not just of the tmnt sagas but some of the shows she'd seen that are not in existence here. Heck the production studios are not even here. There are also stories and pictures in them she dabbled in as well as others that she saved.

 

'I feel like I have time capsules in my hands.' She sighed hoping in one of them some pictures and recording of my other family were in there too. She put them back in her backpack, making a mental note to make sure to put the tmnt stuff all onto one flash drive and hide it away. She looked at her bed at the Littlefoot plushy and pick it up holding it close.

 

"Raph must be getting tired of waiting for me at the manhole…. I better get going…" She spoke a loud to herself putting the plushy in the backpack. She zipped it up putting it on heading out of the bedroom heading to the way out. She paused hearing a muffled sound coming from the kitchen. Sounds like some sort of struggle.

 

"…. Hello? Mr. Wong? Are you okay?" She says feeling worried heading to where the muffled sound is. Her eyes widen seeing him being strangle by someone clothed head to toe in black clothed and face mask. She feels someone grab her from behind resulting in her screaming in panic. Instinctively as she sees a napkin coming towards her face she remembers watching something in her world in a movie. It was the S.I.N.G technique.

 

Feeling her adrenaline spike she quickly elbows the guy's side hard, stomped on his foot with her heel. While he was caught of guard from that she moved the palm of her hand up to hit the figure behind her in the nose before spinning around and kicking in between the legs as hard as she could. She stares down for a second surprised at the fact it had worked, and that she had just did something in self defense.

 

The guy who was strangling the butler let him go now that he was unconscious resulting in the poor man thumping against the wall alerting her to the fact the other guy was heading for her. Acting purely on instinct now she grabs a frying pan that was on the counter behind her at hit the man on the head as he charged for her. She followed by hitting his friend that started to come after first in the head before he could start forcing himself up.

 

She pants staring at them hands shaking as she grips the frying pan in her hands tightly eyes flicking over to the butler. 'I need to tie them up first and then see who they are. Then check to see if Mr. Wong is breathing still.. have to call the hospital. After that I should call Raph and inform him I will be late and he'll have to wait for longer.'

 

She gives herself a mental check list, helping herself not fall into a panic attack. After some searching she finds something suitable to tie both guys up, making sure to not leave their bonds loose or easy to get off after she disarms them of any and all weapons. She yanks their face masks off paling slightly seeing the men whom her dad had hired.

 

“.... well Dad's not going to like this. You two really screwed up your lot in life.” She states quickly shuffling over to check the family butler. To her relief he is still breathing but she can't tell how bad the damage is so she calls the hospital informing them of what happened so that the police could come and take the men away too. She takes a deep breathe in gripping a hold of the frying pan again to calm her nerves before she calls Raph to let him know what happened.

 

"What?! You sure that they are the only ones there!? " He sounded like he was going to head up. That would not be a good thing especially with the cops coming. It will be to easy for him to get spotted. That would be a nightmare for everyone.

 

"I don't know but I called the hospital already. I am armed with a frying pan so as long as there is no guns I will be fine… I will come by the lair a little later after this has all been dealt with April okay? I wanted to let you know so you did not wonder what was taking me so long." She says to him in a soft voice. worry biting at her now Raph's earlier statment getting to her. 'Oh dear god I sure do hope that there are not more people here.'

 

"They should be here any minute to pick up Mr. Wong, and the police will want to know what happened so it would not be a good idea for you to come up… honestly I never defended myself in my life do I am surprised I actually pulled this off." I say with a small nervous laugh trying to get him to laugh to or something but is disappointed to find he had already hung up. She hopes he heard her say to not come up and was just heading home. '..... Today had been too long of a day. I just want to go get some sleep.'

 

Not liking the idea of there being more people waiting in the apartment though, she cautiously goes around to check the rooms out, armed with frying pan clutched tightly in hand. Inching around in the hallways, barely even taking the chance to breathe scopes the place that is her apparent home. '….. I am going to ask if I can have a apartment outide of this one when the chance comes. This on top of what I learned is making me not want to be here at all.' She looked at my room hesitantly going in to make sure.

 

There was nobody in there before but they might have moved to there while she was looking in the other rooms. Seeing nothing she sighed then tenses feeling a hand on her shoulder making her squeak spinning around and hitting the frying pan against whom ever it was that touched her. She gaps in horror that the head of whom she hit her red masked friend disorienting him badly.

 

"Raph! Oh my god I am so sorry!" She states color draining from her face as I drop the pan. The turtle shook his head as he leaned against the wall. Groaning and having a pained expression. Looking like he wondering what some of his life choices were that led him to be here.

 

"I'm fine, you got a good arm despite being a small fry.. ouch.." He said as he held his head, probably regretting startling her accidentally. She sighed frowning crossing her arms as she looked at him, feeling guilty for hurting him but upset he had not listened to her. Leading to this situation.

 

"I know I know you said you were fine, I was just worried about you..." He added making her smiled sheepishly. Hearing the apartment front door opening Raph and Elizabeth both tense up as they hear someone call her name saying it was the police. Thinking fast she opened up her closet pushing the teenage mutant in there and gave him a 'stay here' look before shutting it picking up the pan heading out of the bedroom. She felt her anxiety skyrocketing that she was trying to push down.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


'Oh god please don't let anyone catch Raph here, it would make this day worse than it already is.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally sixteen. All the chapters have been edited and uploaded now. Now from her forward it is going to be 'blind' flying lol. *least for the characters. I still remember my plan lol*


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth sat calmly on the sofa, having already given a statement and insisting that she wanted to stay here. Hoping she can keep them from looking around her home. She gave them a smile as she forced herself to look relaxed and not super freaked out.

 

“You sure you do not need us to look around for you Miss Delmar? Or at the very least leave someone here with you?” she nodded holding up the frying pan she had used to defend herself. Mild amusement despite the situation that she had basically  _ Rapunzel- _ ed the men that had tried to assault her. ‘And a bonus teen mutant but they do not need to know that.’

 

“Yeah I already looked around the place. And if anyone that I do not know or trust tries anything I have this to smack them upside the head and will call back so you guys can pick them up. Assuming that you’re going to leave guys downstairs to keep watch right?” She states in both reassurance and to try and pry for info to see if she will be able to slip Raph past them or not. If not he may need help from his brothers to get out. ‘I am sure they can figure something out.’ She felt a little upset, realizing that she will be stuck up here now.

 

Despite her wanting to tag along to go with the plan of staying the night away from here she could not see that happening right now. Least if she cries her family will not question it too much. Emotionally draining but she knows when she can or can’t get out of situations. And this was one of them. 

 

‘Least the idiots proved the conversation true enough to make dad lean more towards trusting my judgement with things. Who knows maybe if the city really does get invaded by the Kraang in the future I can take that time to introduce them to the guys. And it ends up  going well. Maybe.’ Her heart ached as she frowned standing up. Pushing back her feelings of being upset she put on a smile again.

 

“Now if you would please um… take your leave. I had a very exciting day and I would like some time to myself to put myself back together before my family comes home. I am sure Mr Wong once he recovers enough at the hospital will be more than willing to give you his side of what took place. Seeing as I only caught the tail end of it.” She watched as the cop nodded his head, and his partner giving a smile as she gave Beth’s shoulder a pat.

 

“You did good. I am sure that you are ready for whatever life throws at you. But we will be close in case you need assistance. Have a good evening Miss Delmar and be safe.” She smiled and nodded in response as she watched both cops leave the apartment. She walked over after the door closed and locked the door. Knowing that her nerves completely shot for the rest of the day.

 

“Can’t rest yet. Need to help Raph out. Then I need to try and get some sleep.” she mumbled to herself as she made her way back to her room. Closing the door behind her, she sighs, setting the frying pan on her desk next to her backpack she had packed. 

 

“It’s safe you can come out now.” She said as she pulled her Littlefoot plush toy out holding it to herself as a means to help herself for the moment. Feeling a hell of a lot calmer. ‘.... I miss you mom. I hope wherever you and the rest of our family is you are safe. And that I can make you guys proud of me.’

  
  


“.... Thanks for keeping them from ah.. searching the place. You feeling okay? You look kind of shaken up.” She hears him as her making her look over her shoulder at him. She kind of felt numb as she was trying to think of what to say.

 

“... To be honest… a lot has happened and I just feel so out of it that I want to just go to sleep for a while. But I probably won’t be able to cause we need to find a way to get you out without being spotted and my ah…  _ family _ will likely be not wanting me to leave and also will not be letting me rest until I explain everything that I know of what happened. That is going to be  _ fun _ . 

 

Dad is going to get so pissed cause those guys that attacked were the bodyguards he had hired to keep me safe. He will also feel guilty especially cause our butler had nearly been strangled to death and I was… was about to be kidnapped or worse.” She could not suppress the shiver that coursed through her as she hugged the stuffed animal closer to herself like it was her sole life line.

 

“I-I guess I am lucky that I had been in the kitchen and remembered a self defense instruction from a movie I saw. I know dumb way for self defense to be learned but it worked and…  _ and _ ..” She tensed for a moment when she had been pulled into a hug by Raphael before relaxing grateful for his doing that and cutting her rambling short. ‘Rambling and a panic attack that was likely not far behind.’

 

“I… you’re right I do need to find a way out. But it would probably be best if I wait until nightfall. I was lucky to not have been spotted coming in when I did but with the cops here I likely would not be so lucky on the trip out. So until then and until your family gets here I can um… you know hang out here and stuff. If that is okay with you. You have a pretty rough day and I don’t mind being company too much.” She blinked at him surprised before giving him a smile and laughed softly nodding.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yeah… Yeah I would like that a lot. Thanks Raph”

* * *

“It uh n-no problem. Don’t mention it.” Raph said feeling his cheeks heat up as he avoided looking at her. Feeling out of his element once again. ‘I should just count my blessings that the others are not here right now or I would never let it down… not the time to be having a pity party she had a lot happen to her in such a short time I just need to buck up and set aside my issues. Sides this is somewhat helping me out with things I do not have an easy time with. Just think of it like training or something… that does not involve fists and stuff.’

 

He glanced down to the stuffed animal, noting that it looked like a dinosaur toy from a video that he remembered seeing when he was a kid. Though it ended up not catching on with the humans being only one movie. Was a pity it was a pretty good and would have made for some interesting follow ups ad a tv show. ‘Even more that Space Heroes that my brother loves.’

 

“So what is the story with the toy? Last I heard the movie that it is based on did not make it very far and there should not of been any made for it.” He asked, hoping that it would get her mind off of things. Get her to talk about something that she might like.

 

“Y-you mean my Littlefoot plush? He uh… he was a gift from my mom when I was really young. In my world the movie actually was a hit. Having lots of movies and toy lines spawn because of it. Even a television show. It’s kind of surprising that it did not kick off here but it could be there was something different that happened in the one that played here or people here decided that certain scenes were too much for kids and stuff. 

 

I actually have the movies and episodes up to the current one before I got pulled here in one of the flash drive sticks.. I can pull it out later if you want to look through it to see what media I had saved was like and how different it is compared to what is here. I’m… a bit too out of it right now to go digging through them. I was uh… kind of a nerd and collected a ton of stuff. Not a bad thing since they are kind of like a time capsule of sorts but still.” He blinked listening as she talked, a mix of curiosity and amusement in his features as he listened to her ramble. Glad that for a moment she had seemed to cheer up a little. 

 

Though he looked at the stuffed animal in a new light. Noting at how well loved it appeared to be. He heard the sound of movement outside the room as well as a woman calling for her. He tensed up before taking a step back so she would be able to go and spend time with the people that were worried about her. 

 

“I’ll hold you to that. But for now I think it is time you head out there for a bit. I’ll just… wait here until either it is time to leave or you come back.” he said giving her a half smile as he sat on her bed. Gesturing for her to leave the room. He watched as she hesitated before nodding giving him a slightly anxious smile before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Sighing he laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Becoming lost in his own thoughts swirling around in his head. Questions and curiosities spinning round like a whirlwind. He gave a grunt closing his eyes frowning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Well Raphael. You sure do know how to get yourself into sticky situations huh?”


	18. Chapter 18

“Elizabeth sweetie are you alright!?” Beth sighed nodding in response to the question. While talking with Raph had helped just before at least one of her family members got here, she was surprisingly too drained to exhibit much physical emotions. Looking to be very tired. 

 

‘.... God I hope that the depression I struggled with is not going to strike it always makes me super sleepy. Had not had it in while I was here. So maybe everything that has happened may have triggered a depression wave. If so I pray it does not last too long. There is to much at stake to wello in self pity.’

 

“I’m fine mom. I am just tired and drained after everything. Honestly I just wanna get some sleep but I can wait until after talking about what took place if it will help some.” She winced at the way her voice sounded so… robotic. Yeah may not be robotic like a kraang bot but still sounded very… out of place.

 

“If you do not mind honey I would appreciate it. After you tell me you can go to your room to get some rest I do not blame you for being tired. After your father gets here with your brother I will tell it to them so you do not have to keep repeating yourself.” Beth gave a relieved smile at the woman before her. Feeling very grateful that she will be able to get some rest. 

 

‘Though I will likely not be resting so much as trying to find a way out for Raph faster. Maybe talk him into telling his brothers, especially given the fact that that his family will be wondering where they are at because they should have been at the lair by now. 

 

I may be tired but some things take priority and making sure a mutant friend is not discovered is one of them. Especially since I do not know how this version of my family would react. Hell I don't even know how my real family would react! But does it even matter it is not like I can see my real family anyways.’ She stopped letting herself dwell on her inner thoughts. Knowing if she kept inside her own head that she would end up suffering a worse depression phase for lord knows how long.

 

‘Just focus on talking about what happened.  Everything else can wait and stay buried until I can properly process and mourn. Now is not the time.’ Taking in a breath of air she slowly released it. Willing herself to release as much of the negativity as possible so she does not continue to stew in her thoughts when she needs to talk.

 

“I had not known anyone had broken in. I was in the middle of packing for a sleepover at a friend’s home with April since it is the weekend. I was just leaving my room to go out of the building when I heard something that did not sound right from the kitchen. Since Mr. Wong is not a young person I was worried that he may be having a heart attack so I went to check and see if he was okay.

 

When I got into the room however I had seen someone was strangling him. Someone then came up behind me and grabbed me. I had screamed and saw them moving a cloth which I assumed was chloroform to my face. Likely to try and make it so I would become unconscious.

 

When I saw this I had panicked. I knew unless I did something fast I likely would end up being kidnapped… again. But that also Mr. Wong might not survive as well. Both factors made me move quickly into fight or flight instincts. Fight being what won out. 

 

I um.. I did something that is called S.I.N.G. Which is basically elbowing the side of the assailant, instep stomping on the foot of the assalent, hitting the nose of the assailant with my palm and then kneeing once I am able to pull myself away from the assailant in the groin region. 

 

It was super effective, so much so that the guy that was choking Mr. Wong had let him go and started to come towards me. His buddy also not fully out of commision also looked to be getting ready to get up. Still in fight mode I grabbed a frying pan and smacked them both up the head as hard as I could make them both fall unconscious.

 

Afterwords I found something to tie them up. And found out they were the bodyguards dad had originally hired to protect me. I did not dwell too much on it as I had to make sure that Mr. Wong was still… alive.  I was happy to find that he was still breathing all be it was not very strongly so I called for a ambalence and then called the police to pick the men up whom had tried to commit murder and a kidnapping.

 

I… honestly I don't really want to be here right now. Even though I had defended myself and I am okay this was a lot of emotional trauma. I mean I stayed because I figured you and dad would not want me to go but… I would rather of went out to my friend’s place. 

 

Maybe after you talk to dad about it if you guys agree to it I can still do this spend the night thing to make it so this is not as overwhelming as it already is. I just… really do not feel safe at the moment.” She was surprised when she added the other part. About wanting to go because she did not feel safe. 

 

In truth that is partly how she felt. Least in regards of the kidnapping. Though she also wanted to go because of the reasons she could not say. Reasons that only the guys so far know. And soon April as she had given Donnie the okay after she had talked to the guys and his father about what Raph told them when she was passed out.

 

‘Only six people so far that I know of know the truth. While I can not tell them yet, I still can’t stay here with them because having them around me is going to make it feel like I am being torn apart because it is a reminder that my family is no longer here. 

 

But I can’t show that I am mourning or explain why I feel this way. I probably can spend time with them so they do not worry but… not twenty-four seven. Least not until I have had time to process everything.’

 

“I mean… I think until the security is redone at the very least maybe it would be best if me and Samuel stay at friend’s homes so that way it is safer for the both of us?Cause who knows if the body guard guys were working for someone else and gave out the security information. And if they will be going after just me?” she added in feeling concern over the safety of the boy that is also her brother. She doesn’t want him to end up getting hurt. Even if she is wanting space to mourn she also could not help her older sister protective instincts flaring. ‘Once a big sister, always a big sister I suppose.’

 

She stopped talking, waiting for the woman in front of her to give her an answer. She watched her have a conflicted look before she nodded frowning. Not exactly looking to happy about the fact that what Beth had stated was right. 

 

“You are right, it is a possibility that those scoundrels could have shared the information for the security that is supposed to keep both of you safe. I do not see anything wrong with you both spending time with your own group of friends so long as you call us each evening. 

 

I will talk this over with your father and tell your brother the same thing in regards to his staying with his own friends. Tonight though I think it would be best if you stay here so that your father will not have a meltdown at your not being here. Will that be alright?” Beth smiled and hugged the older woman, sighing as she felt a very very tiny burst of happiness that she was agreed with. ‘May not be moving out fully yet. But at the very least I will be able to have time away to be able to recenter myself.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yeah. Yeah it will be alright.”

* * *

Raph tensed hearing the door open to Beth’s room but relaxed hearing her say it was just her. He opened an eye and looked in her general direction. He noticed that she looked like she was smiling but the smile did not meet her eyes. 

 

‘Kind of reminds me of when Sensei would look distant when it came to dates of his lost wife and daughter’s birthdays.. As well as the anniversary to he and his wife’s wedding as well as the anniversary of the deaths of… Tang Shen and Miwa…

 

Honestly it makes sense but for her it is worse. Her family is gone but she is living with an alternate version of them. Ones that while they have similarities the appearance and minor actions are the same everything else about them is different. They had lived different lives. 

 

They have memories of things that she herself does not know and has to fake it because she does not want them to be sad due to her not really being their child. Even though she is literally a biological common copy.

 

Not to mention she literally just found out not just her real family may have been killed. But her planet, her Earth is likely not there either. And while the Earth itself is not something she could be fully upset with probably. 

 

Being here with those that look like the people she loves and is in the process of mourning or trying to mourn must be eating away at her. If it were me I-I do not think I would be able to handle it well at all.’ He frowned a little bit. Wishing that he was better at talking and conveying emotions.

 

‘Why couldn’t it of been Leo or Mikey here in my place… Well probably not Mikey. He would have tried to leave the room and it would have made a bigger mess if he tried to introduce himself to this version of her mom. 

 

Not to mention he probably would open his big mouth and blab about Beth’s situation thinking it would be helping. If this version of her mom did not have a panic attack and it results in him getting into even more trouble. The kind of trouble that Beth might not be able to get him out of.

 

I mean… I know that Mikey can probably be able to do more that I think he can he is just… well he mentally is not made to be someone who is in hiding. He is an affectionate and playful party animal at heart. 

 

And if the world was different I can see him being very popular and having hoards of friends. But unfortunately the world would not see us more than being monsters or freaks. I do not think the world would ever fully be willing to accept us. 

 

We are just lucky that April accepts us as well as Beth. And I feel the only reason we have either in our lives is due to how April met us and she needs our help to find her dad and bring him back to her. And in Beth’s case she is literally a cross dimension traveler that got pulled in to our world right in the middle of a fight with a mutant spider at a Kraang warehouse.

 

Whom of which I should talk to or something it is rude to be stuck in thinking mode… ugh hope I do not say something that will make her feel worse than she already is.’ He clears his throat slightly shifting so that he was now sitting on her bed waiting for her to sit down next to him.

 

“So uh.. How did it go?” He asked her watching as she shrugged before sitting down. Once again holding her stuffed animal. He waited for her to say something, if she felt up to talking. He shifted feeling awkward as he rubbed at his knee pads. Feelings of uselessness and frustration building inside him. When he hears her speak he was relieved. At least… until her registered what she had said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I think we should call your brothers and tell them what is going on.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Seriously? I ask how it went and you respond with that?” Elizabeth watched as Raph gave her a ‘ _are you really serious right now_ ‘ look. She responded with a eh and a shrug. Knowing it would not be a good enough answer she elected to lean back so she was laying on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling contemplating a decent response she let out a sigh before she began to speak.

 

“Well, it went okay I think. But honestly I am more concerned about you being here. I know your a ninja and all but I do not like the idea of you getting spotted especially when I do not know for sure if your actually safe in here or not. 

 

Besides it is giving me something else to focus on than letting the cloud of depression that has been chasing after me since I woke up from my ‘revelation fainting’ about what may or may not be true about what happened in my universe from sinking its jaws into me. I didn't really notice it until _after_ the failed kidnapping attempt and explaining it to mom 2.0. 

 

So please forgive me for trying not to continue talking about it and allow me to worry about my friend with a fiery personality’s safety yeah?”She says allowing for her forced happy mask that she usually wears around people to fall showing the sad girl that hides underneath. Knowing that at least for now she can’t keep the act up. That she has lost too much energy and she needed to have a break for a bit.

 

‘Besides Raph seems to be able to tell usually if someone is being honest or not. Haha. Maybe he has a sixth sense of his own and does not realize it. And it is why he tries to not let people in cause he actually cares to much and is unsure how to show it easy? 

 

Or he had and it caused him to be hurt and he does not want to let people in usually cause he could get hurt, as could those that he already holds close to his heart?’ She glanced over at him noting how he is staring at her with wide eyes and a conflicted expression. Looking to be lost and unsure what to do. 

 

“....... You are a compassionate guy huh?” She found herself asking causing him to do a double take and his face turning red as his mask and look away in a huff. Causing her to gain a mildly amused smile for a moment.

 

“What!? No! What… what gave you that kind of idiotic idea.” Beth found the mildly amused smile turning into a real smile her heart warming at the fact that he really does care whether or not she is okay. ‘He really is a sweetheart. A tsundere sweetheart, but a sweetheart never the less.’

 

“You know, it is not a bad thing. To have compassion. Sure having an over abundance of compassion can lead to the one with too much compassion having the chance of getting hurt. But I believe that random acts of kindness can lead to another giving kindness in return. 

 

So if you have compassion for someone be it friend family or a stranger that is in need of help it is not always a bad thing. It just means that your have a good heart and a strong moral compass.

 

Honestly both those things are in short supply these days. For guys like you and your brothers. In both the place I was from and here as well. The world would probably be a much better place.” She said closing her eyes relaxing as she felt the sorrow lessen and the dreary cloud that was hanging over her lessen. 

 

The more it lessened the more she realized that she was closer to her truer self here than she was back home. Yes she missed her family, and was saddened by their deaths. But that sad girl was in a way still back there. With them. 

 

“I had almost forgotten what that was like before being dragged here. To do random acts of compassion and kindness to try and brighten someone’s day. Even if I did not know them personally it always made me happiest to see others smile even though they usually did not know it was me… then mom got sick. 

 

And the bullying began and over time I just… became closed off. I just felt like I was useless I am pretty sure if things had progressed the way they did for much longer I may have started to be a grumpy person too. Lashing out even though I didn't mean to and been stuck in a stew pot of anger and regret.

 

Yeah sure, one could argue that it was not my fault if I did. And would say that it was the fault of my environment or situations that life dishes out. But really one is in control of their own actions. Everyone has a choice and in the end my choices were leading to a path that would probably have turned me into a bitter person.”

 

‘I will never forget my family but.. Maybe it is time for me to let my old life go. After all. I know my real mother father and my little brother would want me to be happy and not sad.’ At this opened her eyes, which while her eyes were showing that she was sad, but nowhere near as bad as she was. She was still grieving. But she has accepted what had happened. Not blaming herself at her inability to save them. Or wishing that she had been there with them. 

 

‘I will just let their memories live on in me. The least I can do.’ She lets out a slight laugh as she sat up and turned beaming a bittersweet happy smile at Raphael, noting he had a stunned speechless expression as he sat silently while listening to her. A slight hint of a blush still on his face. She felt the warmth in her heart burning like a fire in a hearth during a cold winter. It was rather pleasant. Something she had not felt in a very very long time.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I do not want to become someone that is closed off to the world. I want to experience life at its fullest, even if this is not my original home. It will be nice to have others to share it with. And… I’d like to have my friends there with me in the end. All my friends.” Her expression became mischievous her grin turning into a playful smirk as she gave him a wink.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“So what do you say… Toto. Wanna give your brothers a call so we can see where this adventure called life will take us on its journey?”


	20. Chapter 20

Donnie was busy with the samples that he took from Beth and April in order to try and see if there was something about Beth’s genetics that are unstable or not to show as a reasonable explanation for her fainting. His results came up were interesting but did not show her genetic differences being the problem, it did thankfully at the very least prove that her body is not what was causing her suffering from random faints. So it is most likely that the stress of keeping the truth of where she is from and who she really is probably was the answer. It is still fascinating though to see. Given how his tests did bring up variations due to the environment she lived in.

 

In fact the only major difference between her and an average human is that hers lacked a trace element in it that he now identifies genetic alterations. Footmarks showing involvement in genes being tweaked by the Kraang in human ancestry, which Beth’s was lacking completely. Showing that there was either there was a lack of Kraang involvement or there was never any interference from outside sources. 

 

Given how April’s dna sample she gave as a comparison point. He became curious and hacked into a hospital to look at the differences between Beth and other people of this world’s dna tests. Mostly to try and find an old test of this world’s her dna on record. 

 

He had stopped his search however when he noticed while yes humans of their universe did have the trace elements of Kraang involvement like he had just seen, he was more concerned with April’s genetic sample. Most other humans in comparison was showing very low concentration. April being the highest level with kraang tweaks that instead of being forced over time was more… natural. Like she was born different with these changes.   

 

“This can’t be right… the average humans genetics should look this different from April’s. Hers looks very different from what the average humans should be. It almost looks… like her dna is closer to that of a mutant. This would mean that.. The Kraang had got their hands on her mother when she was younger and April had been born with the genes from her mother causing her to have genetic mutations.” He mutters before he was suddenly hit with a revelation. 

 

It makes so much sense now why the Kraang were trying to get their hands on April. At least partly. While he still did not know for sure what it is they want her for if her dna was a mutation that had happened naturally she is practically in danger because she is special. A mutant, that looks like a human. He began to feel anxiety rise within causing a cold sweat to form. 

 

“What should I do. I mean it is obvious that most humans would not know what to look for, because she has not been harassed by shady people but the Kraang on the other hand do know what they are looking for. I would not be surprised that they would have their tentacles spread out to field of medical professions so they can find people that they are looking for. 

 

In fact I think I remember April saying she and her dad were heading home from a doctor check up that she needed to have before it could be confirmed for her to go to school. Shell this is bad. I mean… should I tell her about this? She let be have some of her dna to see if Beth was in danger or not which is not something that has to be worried about, thankfully, but that did not mean I was given the okay to do more than that and I was not even intending to do so.

 

This is such a mess I do no- Agh!?” Donatello jumped when his phone’s ringtone he had set up for Raphael began to play. Taking a deep breathe he forced himself to relax. Once he had calmed down enough he answered the T-phone, hoping that whatever his brother had to say it would help him have something else to focus on.

 

“Hey Raph, something happening? You and Beth should have been back here by now…. Wait what?” He blinked in shock. Trying to resist the urge to face palm as he sighed hearing what happened and how his action driven older brother got into his latest troubling predicament. 

 

Sighing he looked at his computer before saving the results that were on it to files and turned it off. Vowing to bring up the information he learned later. For now he needs to make sure the sticky situation Raph is in does not end up leading to something worse happening. And break the news to Mikey that the sleepover may have to be scheduled due to latest unforeseen events. Both situations were not going to be easy in their own rights. 

 

For this reason he makes the decision to only grab his eldest brother for this rescue mission. Deciding it would be in everyone’s best interest for Mikey to be kept busy with a likely to be delayed sleepover verses Mikey being disappointed on the way over. And him causing them to accidentally causing Beth’s mom-not-mom becoming aware of them. He does not think anyone will be ready for that situation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“Just hang tight and stay out of sight, I got a way to get you out we will be there soon.”

* * *

Beth watched as Raph huffed grumpily crossing his arms after he hung up his phone. But regardless of his grumpy demeanor she was happy that he would be safe soon, least from being possibly discovered. In the meantime she decided while waiting doing some art would probably be therapeutic. Humming slightly she wondered if he would mind or if he would like to use some of her supplies to do something. 

 

Deciding it would be a good idea she stood up and opened her closet door pulling out the supplies and setting up something for him to us if he agreed to it. She noticed him giving her a confused. She gave him a cheerful grin, pointing at one of the two art easel stands.

 

“I figured while we are waiting for your brothers to get her to get you out so you can go home we could have some creative fun. You do not have to but I find doing art helps me to stay calm and mentaly get my thoughts and feelings processed when I did not have anyone I could talk too.” She watched as he gained a surprised expression and blushed before shaking his head looked away grumbling under her breathe. 

 

She just shrugs not paying any mind or putting away what she set up for him to use in case he decided to do something. Focusing on her own easel and things about what she will want to do. ‘I could do a Nightwatcher picture for him, not say if it is or is not the nightwatcher look. I am sure he will like it even if he was not thinking about becoming Nightwatcher it will be interesting to see his opinion on it. Sure if he did think about it and I am spot on it could be risky but it would be worth it to see his expression.’

 

With goal in mind she set to loosely sketching the environment that would be the setting for where the nightwatcher is going to be and what he will be doing.  Deciding that he will be in a standing pose in a hight place looking over the city that he is protecting.She frowns a moment. ‘I mean it looks awesome but… if Raph did go down this path would he be lonely? Or in danger barely able to survive after each fight? What if… he had help and was not the only one? 

 

I could design some possible things just from imagination so that it is not just him but his brothers as well? Something to think about another time perhaps. Because having something to protect their bodies more and not visibly appear as mutants to the general population would make saving people easier. 

 

Just have to make sure it can breath and work with their being turtles in mind so they can retract their limbs without having to worry about something not working functionally in the midst of battle.’ She jumped when she heard Raph clear his voice. Coming out of her thoughts and blinking in his direction and noticed, much to her relief and joy, that he was over by the other easel she had set up.

 

“You look like your thinking pretty hard over there. You ah… you stuck on something?” She hears him ask, causing her to shake her head no. ‘It is not the picture’s fault. I was just thinking about how being a lone hero would be lonely and dangerous and that lead to trying to think of how to come up with designs that would be functional and make you and your brother’s lives be safer. But there is no way I could say that right now. Maybe later when I bring up the idea to Donnie or something cause I am sure he would have better ideas about it than me.’

 

“Not really, I am actually almost finished just need to shade this little bit here and…. There. What do you think?” She smiled as she picked the picture up turning it around to show him watching to see what his reaction would be. She felt pleased when his reaction seemed to be pretty surprised before an amused smirk came to his features. Forcing herself not to laugh at the irony that she was bonding with him over artistic creativity, but was grateful that she was able to. It is nice to have a friend to be creative with. Something she thought she would never have the chance to do.

 

“Not bad, that is actually pretty cool. What inspired you to draw a vigilante looking over the city?” She hears him say and the happy feeling got replaced with sheepish awkwardness as she set down the picture. ‘Ah, I did not think about having to respond. Awe well I have to answer something.’

 

“Honestly… I wast thinking about you and your brothers. If… that fight I had seen when I was first dragged here is any indication you guys face things on a daily basis that while I am sure you all can handle… not everyone you guys will save will be grateful because they would take one look at your appearances and flee. Or on the other end of the spectrum take pictures or record what was happening and either post it somewhere online or the videos and pictures becoming the main piece in the news.

 

So I just.. While thinking about that ended up drawing this.. I know it is probably kind of dumb and I am worrying over nothing but… I just feel that it is kind of unfair that you and your brothers are at risk when your up here. You guys are free as it is right now, but due to humanity and how dumb the majority of us are or become when fearing the unknown regardless if the unknown is good like you guys or bad like those wierd pink blob things that I saw breifly from my faint that had this world’s version of me before discarding her and it is just....” she had long since stopped looking in his direction, a frown on her face as she looked at what she drew before sighing. 

 

In part she was glad she caught herself from calling the Kraang by their name. It would just open a can of worms that she would not be able to explain, but it did not change how she felt so frustrated about this topic in general. Especially since she has gotten to know them as actual people and friends. Not as characters from her favorite show. They were all so amazing, and each one of them deserve so much more than what they get but are barred from it due to how they look least people start to freak out. It just was not fair.    
  
“It’s frustrating because I want to help out but it’s not like I can wave my hand and make people become welcoming and accepting. You guys deserve so much for everything that you do. You guys deserve to be happy without having to worry that your luck will run out when someone you guys do not know coming along and just… making it so that you all are no longer safe. 

 

I know you guys can handle yourselves, but these thoughts are just swirling in my head. Regardless if I want them to be or not. I’m just a big caring mess of a worry wart.” Beth tensed up feeling before seeing Raoh’s hands on hers. Easing her wordlessly to let go of the sketch pad that she was holding in a vice like grip. She watched as he moved it back to the easel it was on. 

 

She internally started to panic a little, wondering if she had turned something that was fun moments ago into something that was not so fun anymore. She could not help it though, sure she may have an emotional attachment to them due to knowing them and their adventures that they may or may not go through yet thanks to their lives being portrayed by a cartoon show that seems to have only barings by appearances mostly for now. But it had gotten stronger once she got past that. She knew that it was not something that was natural. Or probably even healthy. But she couldn’t help how she feels. Just keep it locked in and away from view. 

 

“.... Your right. And that’s stuff that I worry about too sometimes. Seeings as my brothers and father and Spike were the only people I knew and with how we are physically different one slip up would mean we will be at risk. Honestly while it does worry me, worrying often leads to me getting pissed about it because it is something that can’t be changed. So why don’t you just let me do the worrying. Anger against the world and it’s idiocy is my thing. 

 

And you got enough on your plate to start taking on things that you do not need to.” She looked up at him surprised at what he said.

 

Noting that he is stepping out of his comfort zone, she chose not to press out make a huge notation of it. Electing to just smile slightly and nod. Feeling like a weight has lifted slightly from her shoulders. Only to notice the fact that his brothers unbeknown to him had appeared in the room causing her to be concerned if they had heard any of that, and if the space was going to be subjected to angry flustered mutant turtle emotions.

 

“Well Raph, did not know that worrying was part of your anger issues.” She hears Leonardo speak. His expression not being completely readable as she flicked her attention to Raph. Unable to see his face due to how he had whirled around. But is able to sense some raw energy coming off him somehow. Making her deadpan as she sighed shaking her head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

‘..... Whelp. Least the peace was fun while it lasted.’


	21. Chapter 21

“Okay, before whatever... response or possible fight breaks loose please wait till you guys are out of my room to do it. We really do not need to have an overly worried parental figure coming back here to investigate voices she does not recognize and crashing sounds.” Elizabeth stated before Raph could respond, hoping she was listened to, and that in a sense she had helped advert world war raging turtle from taking place. Least for the moment.

 

She watched Raphael tense up before grumpily huffing stalking his way over to his siblings. Looking anywhere but in her direction. 'Poor tsundere Toto... caught talking about his inner thoughts. I myself am surprised he is confiding in me. Maybe because I have been opening up to him he is finding it easier to talk to me? If that is the case I am glad he is able to do so. He deserves the chance to talk to someone from time to time in order to help him sort his thoughts in his head.'

 

“Right, you're going to be able to come down tonight Beth? Donnie explained on the way here what happened and somewhat how Raph got  _ himself _ stuck here.” Leonardo inquired her with a friendly smile. Deciding to not say or make a teasing comment about how Raph got practically the  _ Rapunzeled  _ with a frying pan and closet treatment, par the knocking him out part like said princess did to Eugene at least three times, so she elected to for the time being keep it between the two of them. Instead, she gave a sigh and shook her head no.

 

“Not till tomorrow. Mom said that I have to stay tonight but starting tomorrow I can stay the night for a while at a friend's place until the security is redone to keep me and Samuel safe, due to not knowing who the people the guys that did this were working for or if they shared the knowledge with anyone else... I hope you guys do not mind me hanging out with you all longer if it is a problem I can stay at April's after tomorrow night?” She explained things the best she could before asking if it was alright for her to have a prolonged stay over, not wishing to overstep any boundaries with them in the process.

 

“It's not a problem. Honestly that would thrill Mikey and will probably counter the disappointment of the sleepover having to be postponed..... we have not exactly told him about it yet so knowing that there would be more than one day of you getting to hang out with us will send him over the moon.” Donnie responded, and she found herself unable to withhold a wince that came to her features.

 

“..... Dear lord the mental image of a disappointed Mikey makes me feel like I had somehow kicked a puppy. I hope I never have to see that for real my overactive imagination is enough for my bleeding heart syndrome.... maybe if I can will myself to do so I will bake some brownies to bring over.

 

No promises though, I’m probably going to pass out as soon as you guys leave I am in real need of a nap after all this stress that the day has put me through.” Elizabeth admitted, in part remembering all the parts in the show where Mikey had been sad then remembered the one where he ran away. Wanting to change that outcome if they are forced to leave the city in the future due to the Kraang, she decides to say something now a concerned serious expression coming to her face.

 

“Speaking of Mikey... you guys are great older siblings, from what I have seen in the limited time I spent with you guys, but as an older sibling myself I know that we tend to say or do things that can get... out of hand. So be sure he knows that you guys care, alright? I for one know that a smile, even one that seems bright and happy all the time can often be put up as a front to hide how someone is really feeling. I know because I had done so myself too.

 

Mastering a facial mask to try to keep others from knowing how really broken and hurt I was... and arguably still am. I could be wrong but it does not hurt receiving a hug or saying I love you, or letting someone know they did good when something goes well, and they had a big part to play in it.

 

My own brother did this masking of his feelings for a time too, least the one I grew up with before he changed; becoming closed off and was so... angry at the world and pushed everyone away after everything got to a point he could not handle it and buckled under the pressure from it all. Not saying it will happen to your own but along with the lives you live and more people likely to come into it good or bad I just... I do not want to see his light get smooshed and smothered out you know?

 

It hurts seeing the sibling whom it is your job to make sure they are okay and then wonder if you should have done more before it got to that point. And I do not want to see you four go through that.

 

And I guess in a way while the Samuel that is in my life now is technically not my brother and belongs to this world's version of me... I am trying to make sure I am there for him so he does not go does not go the path my brother did... Ah!

 

S-sorry I guess I got a little carried away. Family is just... everything and I suppose all that has happened is making me philosophical and stuff.” She blushed realizing her simple suggestion had yet again turned into word vomit rambling. 'Hope they do not take it as me trying to make them step up or stomp on their toes to tell them how to older sibling. I am not even perfect at it.'

 

“It's... fine. You've been through a lot in such a short time so you have earned the right to just simply talk. But you do have a point.  _ Some _ of us can be a little to harsh with him than we need to be. In fact while I try not to be too harsh I have probably said or done something without realizing after the fact because he just... smiles and takes it and... o-oh.

 

Guys, I think we better head back. We need to make this a Mikey day he probably has needed this for a while.” Leonardo stated his skin looking a little pale as Beth's words mixed with the memories of the youngest of their family unit's actions sink in, concern evident on his face which quickly was mirrored by the other two.

 

“Yes, thanks for keeping an eye out on Raph for us. See you tomorrow Beth.” Donnie responded shortly after, getting to work on.... whatever it is that allowed for them to get to her room so that they could retrieve their sibling from his predicament.

 

Feeling pleased that her words seemed to resonate with the three she gave them all a small smile as she nodded, reaching out to the sketchbook that Raphael was using to start the process of putting it away when he reached out picking it up.

 

“I uh... I was not done with the um.. picture. You mind if I take it out, so I can finish it later?” She blinked as she registered his question before grinning shaking her head. 'Oh my god shy awkward Raph is so cute.... I am super glad he can not hear my thoughts. If he could I would totally try to die by yeeting myself into a deep dark hole... where nobody can find my body.'

 

“You can keep the sketchbook if you want to, I never used it and if I ever need a new one I can just buy one. I don't mind, besides it will help keep whatever you were doing from getting wrinkled or damaged, as well as future stuff you happen to decide to do.” She stated turning her head, gathering the supplies. Not catching the softened expression he was giving her and the slight blush coming to his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nor the looks that the other two gave each other of confusion in response to seeing their hot headed sibling's odd behavior.

* * *

Leo and Donnie have been side eyeing him for the last twenty minutes it took to get to a manhole that is not surrounded by human activity. Bristling he gripped the strap of the bag which had skeleton characters of something called Undertale that was from Elizabeth's universe. She had insisted that he took it, and it now held the sketchbook and the supplies he was using. Despite the touched happy feelings from the gift, he could feel his irritation rising. And so he waited until the three of them were in the sewers before turning and glaring at the both of them.

 

“Okay, spill. What is with the looks you're giving me it is starting to get annoying.” He stated bluntly, giving a no nonsense expression. He was not going to have whatever it is in their heads follow them home when they all agree that they were going to turn tonight into a guy's night and let Mikey decide most of what they were going to do. If it was not dealt with now it would drive him crazy until he asked later anyways so better to deal with it now before it got to him shouting at them over it later in the night.

 

“.... It's nothing just... It's odd seeing you giving someone other than Spike uh you know? The look that you deny giving him whenever someone pokes at you over it. Given how yesterday you literally wanted nothing to do with her.” Leo spoke up first after he had cleared his voice. Raphael blinked, shock coming to his face, obviously not realizing he had done that at all.

 

Those weird feelings from earlier stirring within him as he flicked his eyes between the two siblings that he is with faces. The revelation now that it was being addressed hitting him like a freight train. Making him internally begin to panic and feel overwhelmed by it.

 

“We are not saying that is bad! In all honesty it is great you have worked through what was keeping you from accepting Beth's presence. But.. Raph do you h-” He turned away from them as Donnie spoke not wanting to hear the rest of that question, having a feeling he knew what it was. He did  _ not _ want to hear it. Or give those feeling he might, strong  _ might _ be feeling the name he knows will make everything feel even more real. He was not ready for this. And it was easier to avoid it then letting it have a chance to be out in the open air.

 

“No. Nope. I don't, and we are not talking about this. Ever. Let's just get home and get this guys night started. You should call April to let her know of the change of plans. Maybe she can go and do a girls night with Beth's so it will be easier for her to come down tomorrow.” He stated not even looking at his brothers as he desperately buries the mess of emotions stirring inside him.

 

“..... You have a crush or something on her don't you?” Leo stated, causing him to freeze in his tracks and tremble ever so slightly. His green eyes open wide, his mouth feeling like sandpaper as he gulped. “I-I... I don't.... I mean...” He stammered before whirling around and glaring at his brothers. He felt angry, so, so angry that his sibling stated that; they would not leave it alone. The emotions he was trying to bury making his stomach twist into painful knots blending in with his rage as he snapped at them. Unaware of the pained expression he was wearing on his face as he did so.

 

“It does not matter if I do or don't! She is a human and it is likely that she will end up with a human guy in the end even if I did have feelings for her, which I don't. We are not like them. Like Elizabeth or like April. We can't just put make up or some outfit on to mask our appearance so people would not freak out if we want to take them somewhere!

 

Our lives are not normal, and allowing yourself to even think that you're going to be able to have a chance for... for finding love with someone who can walk around in broad daylight or night without worry or care. That can have anyone they chose and have a normal life is a recipe for not only heartbreak but disaster as well!

 

Just because Donnie is willing to take the risk does not mean I am. So whatever it is you think I am feeling I am not. Because it is not going to happen! Now let's just go home and forget ever having this conversation.” He spun around bolting towards the lair, blocking out the voices of his siblings as he ran.

 

Trying desperately to push the feelings down before he reached the lair, his emotions drowning him as he was doing so. He was not going to let them see him cry as he felt his heart begin to break, believing everything he stated to be true. All the while wishing that he had caught it sooner, so he would not have to suffer the feelings he now knew would haunt him till the day he died.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'After all, what's the chance a guy like me would ever end up with someone as compassionate and thoughtful as her.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: ..... Alright I know this seems bad but le-  
> Raph: *glaring at me with very murderous intent*  
> Author: I was not planning this I wanted to do wholesome brotherly bonding! Leo is the one who would not take your redirect for an answer... I mean he meant well but still!  
> Raph: If you ever put me through something like that again. *expression darkening.* I _will _kill you._  
>  Author:......... hahahahahaha.... oh well will you look at that time to post!  
> Raph: *Eyes widen, but he is unable to say or do anything more than that as his author smashes the post button*_


End file.
